The Game of Chess
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: I don't usually think before acting. I guess that's why I got into all this mess in the first place. Sebastian/OC
1. Not The Way I Planned It

**Author's Note:**

Hey there! The name's used to be Yuki Uzumaki, now I'm TheRetardedlyAwesome. This is a Kuroshitsuji fic. Pairings? Sebastian x OC (May not seem like it at first, but as the story goes, you'll see), sorry but no yaoi/shonen-ai. Please enjoy!

**Ciel: **Isn't there something you're forgetting, Retard?

What could that possibly be, Ciel?

**Ciel: **You really are dense.

Excuse me?

**Sebastian: **Please forgive my master's rudeness. He is implying that you forgot to credit your new beta, _**Chocolate Ribbons, **_and the disclaimer.

Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder. Though it could be less mean. *mumbles*

Anyway, this story wouldn't be the way it is if it weren't for my awesome new beta _**Chocolate Ribbons. **_It all started from a simple review to the awesomeness of fixing up this awful story. Also, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I own half of Luna Venturine/Phantomhive (maybe? Nah.)

Enjoy! XD

* * *

**The Game of Chess** | Chapter o1: Not The Way I Planned It

Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso

* * *

Isn't it just great when everything works out the way you want it to be? Well, that's what was happening to me right now!

…Oh, who am I kidding? Galloping on a horse for my very dear life was never the way I planned it. Why was I galloping on a horse for my dear life you ask? Eh, well, the maids from my manor found out about my plan to sneak out and so they sent a few men in black to run after me and bring me home safely.

Who am I and why did I matter that much, you ask? Well, my name is Luna Phantomhive. I'm a cousin of Ciel Phantomhive's by blood. Apparently, my long deceased father was Ciel's father's brother, and so I inherited the name of Phantomhive—that is originally, but because of the Phantomhive's bad reputation as the Queen's watchdog, I had to use my mother's surname; Venturine. Hence the surname, no one had ever suspected me of being the Earl Phantomhive's relative. But that day, everything was going to change. I was going to pay a visit to my old childhood friend whom I hadn't seen in a long time, and regain my original surname back!

"Lady Luna! Please stop and return to the manor this instance!" shouted one of the black clad men from behind. I looked back and smirked, taking off my glasses and putting them safely in my pocket.

"No way! I'm the mistress of the manor and what I say happens!" I shouted back, a huge grin plastered on my pale face. I kicked my stallion—Silver—ushering him to gallop faster. Soon, the men in black had lost me and I somehow ended up in the forest.

"Hmm… I'm sure that it was this way towards the Phantomhive manor, but then again, I might be mistaken…" I mumbled quietly to myself, putting my glasses back on. Why do you ask? Both of my eyes, minus one.

Just when I was about to lose all hopes of exiting the forest alive, I spotted a young lad about my age with auburn hair and red hair clips pinned to his fringes. I ran towards him, leaving Silver, my stallion, behind. Once the young lad noticed me, he formed a shocked face and stood still.

"Um, excuse me! Sorry for asking so suddenly, but I got lost and I was wondering if you could tell me where the Phantomhive manor is." I asked, forming a sheepish smile. When I looked closely, I could see that the young lad possessed turquoise eyes gleaming with passion and excitement. The young lad seemed to be pondering something before his face lit up with excitement.

"So you must be the guest Sebastian was talking about! Come, I'll show you the way to the Phantomhive manor. I'm Finnian, the gardener of the Phantomhive manor." He said all at once, surprising me with how talkative he was. I smiled in return and whistled. In a matter of seconds, Silver came galloping over toward us. Well, almost running over me if Finnian didn't stop him. I mounted Silver and motioned for Finnian to join me. After some pleading on my part, he decided to go along and soon we arrived at the Phantomhive manor.

"Young Miss, I know it's inappropriate, but I'm just wondering…why aren't you on a carriage and what business do you have with my Young Master?" Finnian asked, visibly curious. I wouldn't blame him though. If I were to suddenly meet a lost young mistress on a lone horse asking for directions I would've asked the question straight away!

"My name is Luna Venturine— I mean Phantomhive! I'm a cousin of Ciel's and I wanted to visit him out of boredom. I sneaked out of my manor, but the maids found out so they sent some men in black to catch me. That's why I got lost, because I wasn't concentrating, and here I am with you," I explained and grinned at the end. Finnian looked like he had seen a ghost because his face suddenly paled. I tried to wave a hand in front of him to get him out of his trance but nothing worked.

"Finnian? Hello? Did I say something wrong?" I was beginning to worry. I might have accidentally said something hurtful to him.

Without a warning Finnian snapped back and ran towards the front door, barging in as if he was chased by a bull. I dismounted Silver and ushered him to do his business. Soon I heard Finnian calling for someone. I think he said "Sebastian," but I couldn't be too sure. So I peeked inside and suddenly my face collided with Finnian's back as I was thrown back from the force. I ended up rolling down the stairs of the front porch rather comically.

"Lady Luna!" shouted Finnian in distress.

But before my head could touch the hard surface of the ground at the end of the staircase, I felt a strong arm holding me back and supporting me up. I blinked my eyes to register what was happening and when my sight returned, in front of me was a pair of glimmering ruby red eyes with the depths of someone a thousand years old older. Piercing, yet gentle. Somehow I was entranced by his eyes.

"Young miss, are you alright?" asked the man standing before me. I released myself from his grip and regained my composure. I eyed him from head to toe, registering his appearance and role in the manor. He had an elegant black tail coat on top of his gray vest, a black tie and other normal necessities for a butler suit. I furrowed my brows together when I caught a glimpse of his features. He was perfect, _too_ perfect, I might add. He might even be better off as an international model, not a butler. I blushed involuntarily at the thought of him being a model—oh, stupid, stupid thoughts.

"Young miss, is there something wrong?" asked the man yet again. I shook my head in disapproval and pointed my index finger at him rather bluntly.

"You're Ciel Phantomhive's butler, right?" I asked in straight forward manner without hesitation, ambition burning in my eyes. The butler looked startled for a second but replied nonetheless, "Yes, I am."

"Take me to Ciel Phantomhive!" I ordered, daring him to disobey. The butler raised a thin eyebrow and shook his head at this.

"I am sorry, young miss, but the young master is currently busy. May I ask what business you have with him?" answered the butler politely in a velvety voice as soft as silk. Maybe a singer would be a good occupation for him—oh, what was I thinking? My brows furrowed, and I took off my glasses.

"I'm Luna Venturine— I mean Phantomhive. I'm Ciel's cousin, and I want to see him now!" I pressed on, calculating my chances of passing the butler and entering the manor in search of Ciel. Sadly, because of his towering height there was only a thirty percent chance that I'd make it.

"Excuse me? The young master's cousin—" I cut him off by running towards the entrance, leaving Finnian and the butler baffled by my sudden action. I didn't dare look back and kept on running. Everything about the mansion was the same; even the little cracks and spots on the wall were the same. But I knew that the mansion was burned down two years ago, because I was there. I shook off the disturbing thoughts and ran towards the office my uncle used to use. I was sure that that was Ciel's office now.

I barged through the doors of the office with excitement and glee.

"Cie—" I stopped when my gaze met his. His once aquamarine eyes, gleaming with happiness and excitement, were now a hollow shade of royal blue filled with vengeance and cruelness, but a spark of determination and maybe regret resided deep down. He had an eye patch to cover his right eye for reasons I had yet to figure out. Once our gazes met, I couldn't take my eyes off of his.

_Could this be the Ciel that I used to spend my childhood days with? _

* * *

Say, what do you think of that? Leave reviews please!

**Ciel**: Sebastian, why did you let that rabid girl get inside my manor?

**Sebastian: **Forgive me young master, but she was quick witted and I couldn't harm her because she is your cousin.

**Ciel**: *grumbles incoherently*

So yeah, please leave reviews and I hope this wasn't a waste of your time. Have a good day/night/evening/whatever! XD


	2. The NotSoWarm Welcome

**The Game of Chess** | Chapitre 2: The Not-So-Warm Welcome

**Author's Notes**

Urmm... I'm back with the second chapter you've all been awaiting for (not). Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry if it seems a bit like a filler. Hehehe... -___-

Moving on, thank you for all those who reviewed I love you guys *hugs the monitor*

Dear...

**ABC**

Thank you for the review, I'll continue writing as much as I can, and I'll make it as interesting as possible!

**KaimanaHaru**

Thanks for the review! Haha, it wouldn't be interesting if Luna isn't the opposite of Sebastian. Like they say, clumsy maids have charms (but she's not really a maid, so yeah... I'm confused myself).

**Kuro Usagi**

Thank you! XD You can bet that I'll keep it that way for the next chapters! Good luck for you as well (Idk for what, but bare with me please).

Anyway, ENJOY! --- I'm over excited you see.

Oh, before I forget, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I own Luna Venturine and the original plot line :D

* * *

_Could that boy be Ciel? _

My gaze never left his cold piercing stare as I walked towards him slowly to examine his features closer. After what seemed like hours, he furrowed his visible brow and crossed his arms in an annoyed manner.

"What brings you here Luna?" asked the boy rudely, breaking the eye contact. This arrogant, rude little earl is my cousin, Ciel? Now that's a surprise I wasn't prepared for.

"Aren't you surprised to see me here?" I asked, waving my hands in midair desperately as an attempt to get some reaction from the cold little boy. I came through all the trouble just to be greeted by this—this out of character Ciel!? I shouldn't have bothered in the first place!

"No, now what business do you have here?" asked Ciel coldly, slouching back into his seat. I'm sure he knows better than to irritate me.

"Nothing. I just wanted to visit you." I spat, clearly frustrated and disappointed by the welcoming I had experienced. Perhaps the rumors are true; he has turned into a disapproving arrogant brat. The boy raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"And why would you do that?" he asked, confusion written all over his face. Sadly, before I could make a witty come back, a gloved finger tapped me on the back. I looked back and was faced with the all too perfect butler of Ciel's, his face seriously inches away from mine. I blushed involuntarily at the sudden closeness and backed away as fast as I could.

"Y-your invading my personal space!" I accused him, my index finger pointed at him.

"Apologies Young Miss, I was just asking if you preferred to sit on a chair or stand, but you wouldn't answer since you were too busy arguing with the Young Master, so I tapped you on the shoulder. I deeply apologize if I startled you." He apologized, giving a deep curtsy at the end. I opened my mouth to give a reply, but I heard Ciel snickering behind me so I spun around and shouted at him.

"W-what are you snickering about!?"

"Nothing. Oh Luna, your face is very red. What could you be blushing about?" he asked teasingly, resting his left cheek on the palm of his hand. His gaze sauntered over my face for a while until it clicks in my head that he wasn't lying because my face feels quite hot.

"Hm… Your face is even redder now." Ciel stated, amusement shown in his face. I hid my face in my hands out embarrassment. Ciel snickered even harder. Okay, maybe he's still the same old Ciel—the mean old Ciel that is. I grunted incoherently about how I wished I could meet the nice Ciel and not this arrogant brat.

"Young Master, it's not polite to embarrass a young lady, especially your own cousin." Sighed the butler behind me. I thought about nothingness and soon my blushing ceased and put on my trademark poker face. When I was ready, took my hands off my face and crossed them. I stared at Ciel with my poker face, and he stared back with his poker face. We Phantomhives are really good in maintaining our poker faces, and so a staring contest begins. Whoever blinked or lost concentration in their poker face looses.

"Your right, she is a Phantomhive. She's able to put up that trademark poker face as well!" whispered someone rather loudly. My ears perked up at this, but my sight never left Ciel's.

"She seems really graceful and intellect. No wonder she's a Phantomhive, just like our master." Whispered someone else with a deeper and manly voice loudly. You don't know how intellect and graceful I can be.

"Yeah, her name is Lady Luna. I met her in the forest, she was lost. When I saw her, I thought that I was dreaming because she seemed so elegant like Sebastian." Whispered a familiar voice. That must be Finnian. Eh, who's this "Sebastian" person they're talking about?

"Ohh, I wonder if she's friendly…" whispered the first voice with curiosity. I could almost see the person's eyes gleaming with stars of hope.

"She is! Lady Luna allowed me to ride her horse! She didn't even yell at me or dismissed me when I accidentally bumped into her on the front porch—which resulted to her rolling down the staircase." Explained Finnian. Heh, I bet he must be using gestures to complete the , now my eyes are starting to hurt now. Okay, it's burning. He's sure gotten better at this, ughh… Just when I thought I was about to lose, I saw Ciel blinking for a split second.

"You blinked! You lose!" I pointed at Ciel victoriously, knowing that it's impossible for someone to beat me in this competition.

"Well it's a stupid child's game. Anyway, why the sudden visit?" he cleared his throat and turned his face to the right, hiding his embarrassment. I smirked in victory and crossed my arms, regaining my cool.

"It's been two years you know. Is there something wrong with a cousin just wanting to visit?" I pressed, getting annoyed by this interrogation. I could have gotten a warmer welcome you know.

"There's a reason behind everything, so speak up!" ordered Ciel impatiently, getting on my nerves.

"There's no other reason beside me wanting to see you!" I mumbled loudly, so that he could hear. Ciel sighed and slaps his forehead gently.

"Okay, where's your maid—or butler?"

"Um… At my manor." I replied sheepishly, starting to get nervous. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Who accompanied you here?" Ciel asked again, as if talking to a three year old—which I am not! I'm fifteen for your information.

"No one." I spoke silently. Ciel sighed and rested his right cheek on his palm.

"What did you use to get here?"

"My stallion, Silver. You remember him right?" I answered, now rubbing the back of my head from nervousness. It seems that the intensity of his gaze increases and I was in deep trouble, in other words, _busted_.

"Luna, you sneaked out didn't you?" Ciel asked once again, the intensity of his burning gaze increased ten folds, accusing me of my bad deeds.

"Well…" I tried to come up with an excuse but nothing would come up, so I pouted instead.

"What will your parents react like!? You're a young lady not a kid anymore!" he scolded me. But my ears perked up at the word 'parents'. He hasn't known has he?

"Mother and Father passed away on a carriage accident a year ago." I spoke silently, informing him on the sad news. Ciel looked taken aback by this, he immediately stood up from his chair and walked towards me. I tilted my head at his actions, but he merely noticed. When he was directly in front of me, he tiptoed because of my height and pinched my cheeks with both of his hands.

"H-Hey! What are you—" I was stopped by him pinching even harder. I think he was trying to make a smiley face or something. God, he really is still a kid.

"You don't look good sulking, you should always smile. So smile!" he added force in the end, pinching even harder. If it wasn't for Sebastian stopping him, he'd rip my face in half!

"Luna, I'm busy so I can't play with you. I'm the earl and I'll be having a guest soon. You may stay but _please _don't cause any ruckus. Sebastian, prepare a room for her and tell the servants to get back to work!" Ciel said, emphasizing the word 'please' and pointing at the servants peeking at the door with a vein pulsing. Wow, no wonder he seems cold, he's always angry…

The servants screamed in panic and they immediately ran towards God knows where, leaving a confused me, angry Ciel and sighing butler—oh yeah his name is Sebastian. Oh dear, this is going to be a long day.

Sebastian escorted me out of the room with perfect grace and soon I was eyeing him from behind, following his long strides with little difficulty. I didn't really pay attention to where we were going but I could tell that we went through lots of turns and different hallways. We walked in utter silence, but I didn't mind, I could tell that he preferred silence as well. Soon we arrived at a door.

"Lady Luna, this will be your room for the night if you wish to stay." Sebastian opened the door and motioned me to come inside. I went inside immediately and eyed the room. Nothing had changed at all, the guest room's proportion is the same, _exactly_ the same. Now this is starting to creep me out.

I turned back to ask about the room to Sebastian, but he swiftly went out and held the door so that I couldn't get out.

"I'm sorry Young Miss, but my master has ordered me to lock you in this room until further notice. I apologize for the rude hospitality, but my master will be having a guest soon." With that he closed the door, leaving me baffled. When I got back to my senses I kicked the door harshly, and pounded on it, trying desperately to get out.

"Hey! Don't leave me here! Sebastian!" I screamed on top of my lungs trying to get someone's attention. But of course, Ciel's all too perfect butler didn't come back.

_And so I'll be trapped in this room until at least tomorrow morning_.

* * *

Urmm... Sorry for the cliff hanger ending, I'll update as soon as possible! Please leave reviews and let this not be a waste of your time!

Enjoy the rest of your lives!

-Yuki


	3. Frightened

**The Game of Chess** | Chapitre 3: Frightened

**Author's Notes**

Here's the third chapter! Gosh, I never thought that I'll be able to update to chapter three this fast! Thank you for all the reviewers and people who favourited my story! I love you all--as a friend!

Dear...

yara: I'll try to make it a long story and make as many chapters as fast as I can! XD

MiDoRi-ChAn: Luna does know that Ciel is the Queen's Watchdog, that's why her parents made her use her maiden name which is Venturine, because to bear the Phantomhive name is a danger to her. Thanks for asking, and sorry for the confusion caused.

KuroUsagi: Haha, I'll write more, don't worry. Just keep on reading! :D

xiloveanime01x: Thanks for tha' review. I'll update as soon as I can! For now, here's the third chap! :D

i love athrun: Aww, thanks. I'll try to keep up the good work and update as soon as I can!

Well, then enough talk, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Kuroshitsji, Yana Toboso does. If I did own Kuroshitsuji, I'd make Ciel into a girl or make a twin sister for him that will fall in love with Sebastian--or, I'll make Ciel fulfill his part of the contract by disguising as a girl and living as one in London with Sebastian at his side just for the heck of it! XD

* * *

_I'm trapped inside this room and the soonest I might get released is tonight._

"Ahh, someone save me!" I screamed on top of my lungs, desperately seeking someone's attention for help. I pounded on the door a few more times before sitting on the bed, defeated.

"Damn, should've known that brat would plan something this cruel up his sleeve." I murmured to myself, regretting my decision to just force the brat to let me stay here for the mean time.

"Argh, there's nothing decent here!" I shouted in protest, throwing my hands up in the air and lying on the bed exhausted. I tried sleeping on the bed, but it wasn't that comfortable even though the sheets were clearly just washed earlier. I tried facing the left to get more comfortable, then the right to no avail. I simply can't get to sleep. Out of ideas, I sat up on the bed and stretched.

Maybe it was the dress… After all, who would consider sleeping with a white blouse doubled with a plain black dress and black neck tie comfortable? Even I had difficulties riding Silver with this damned dress. Why can't females just wear pants? They're much more comfortable and conventional, unlike dresses—especially corsets, they can kill.

I got out of bed and walked towards the window. I stared at it intently and found that the window was unlocked! All I have to do is measure the height, and consider the possibilities of my survival if I jumped out of the window. So, this room is located in the second story, and it's quite far away from ground, but if there are things I could step on, then I might actually survive it.

"It's now or never!" I said to myself, full of undying spirit that burst out so suddenly. I creaked open the window slowly, making sure that no one would be able to catch me—or see me. When the window was opened enough to let me pass through, I slipped outside and hung on to the window's bulging Victorian design for safety. I steadied myself and climbed down, steadying myself every now and then. When I was about to take my fifth step, I found myself slipping, panicked I grabbed one of the wall decorations, clinging into it for my dear life.

"Nguhh… What have I gotten myself into?" I asked to myself with a voice full of regret. My grip on the wall decoration was starting to loosen and I haven't found anything to step on. Oh dear, I never thought that my death would end up like this…

Just when I thought it would be my end, someone swiftly caught me as I was falling ungracefully flailing all about. I closed my eyes from the hard pressure of falling and gripped on the cotton material my savior was wearing. Soon enough, I found my feet planted firmly on ground. Curious, I opened my eyes to see my savior (A/N: Dramatic much? Right, back with the story…)—which was surprisingly Ciel's perfect butler, Sebastian… Okay, maybe it wasn't so surprising since he's perfect, but how'd he know that I was about to fall? I didn't scream or make too much noise—I guess.

"Lady Luna, are you hurt?" asked the butler politely, releasing his grip on my back and steadying me. My eyes traveled from… uh, wherever it was before, to his entrancing ruby red eyes. There was an emotion I couldn't read on his eyes, was it amusement!? Oh, hell—right, manners, but why do I have to use manners inside my own brain? Never mind… I tried to push away from him when I recalled that I have been gripping his coat for dear life. I simply took my hands off them and walked a few feet back, pouting all the way.

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" I asked, turning my head away in embarrassment. Oh dear, why can't my savior be someone less perfect? Maybe Finnian would do, or the other servants, or Ciel—oh wait, he would just step out of the falling range and leave me be…

"The Young Master also requested me to take care of you, therefore I shall be responsible for your well being." The butler replied, his smooth voice unyielding of any accusations that weren't spoken—yet. I crossed my arms and eyed him skeptically. I know that my actions towards him have been nothing but harshness and impoliteness, but I can't help myself. He's _too_ perfect, and I've just known him for about five hours!

"Then tell Ciel that I do not wish to be imprisoned on confined in any way." I murmured, barely audible, but enough for the perfect butler to hear. I looked up and saw the butler to be deep in thought, his hand lifting up his chin like those popular 'thinking positions'.

Now that I was free from the horrible confinement—okay it wasn't that horrible but you can understand—I could take in the beautiful scenery outside the mansion. It was almost nightfall, but there were still remains of light from the setting sun, even so, the stars have begun to come out. In all, it was a beautiful sight. Soon my sight faltered down to Sebastian, the perfect butler. His smooth black hair was flowing slightly to the side because of the night breeze. The end of his black tailcoat also flowing elegantly, and his eyes… Those entrancing red eyes as precious as a ruby staring back—staring back!?

I snapped out of my thoughts and broke the eye contact immediately. My cheeks were burning hot from embarrassment and I stood there like a child about to be scolded with my hands on my back entwined together. The butler coughed as if to get my attention, which he did, but I didn't revert my gaze to him, instead I kept it down on the ground.

"Lady Luna, I suppose that it is fine to let you out of your confinement. Therefore, I have prepared a meal for you." My face lit up at this statement, "But, you won't be able to dine with the Young Master and his guest. You will be dining in the dining hall." Continued Sebastian, smiling that mocking trademark smile of his at the end. I guess it was fine as long as I'm getting dinner. Sebastian led the way towards the dining hall. This time I was prepared for the extremes such as being locked up in the dining hall—which may as well happen.

Once we entered the massive dining hall I used to have dinner in as a child, I took a seat on the chair the way a lady should—which is gracefully. Sebastian went out and re-entered the room with a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. He served the meal before me.

"Lady Luna, today's dinner will be Salmon Don, a traditional Japanese meal, please enjoy. Excuse me." With that Sebastian left me on my own inside the dining hall without locking the doors. I started at the meal placed on the table before poking it and deciding that poking it wouldn't cease my constant stomachache from lack of food. I finished my meal in a lady-like fashion, testing out my manners. The food was delicious, simply delicious. I loved it to no end! I wonder who cooked it… The chef or Sebastian…

Either way, I stood up and left the hall in search of something better to do. I ended up getting lost in the awfully huge mansion just like the old days. Even so, I could hear screams of agony resonating through the walls—which was a tiny bit disturbing. Never knew Ciel was as harsh as to torture his own guest. Then again, he took the liberty of confining me inside that guest room. I kept on walking until I heard footsteps and someone talking, finally! I ran towards the source and at the end of the hallway, I peeked to see whose footsteps it was. What I saw shocked me—literally, I jumped out of fear and goose bumps started to appear on my bare skin. It was Sebastian walking towards a man with his leg twisted in a grotesque manner crawling for his dear life! It seems that Sebastian noticed my presence because he turned back and his gaze met mine in a mocking stare before continuing his business. I hid behind the hallway turn and sighed, trying to calm my bewildered nerves. Just when I thought it would be over, I heard another agonizing scream resonating throughout the whole mansion. I jumped in fear and sat down on the ground shaking from the sudden shock.

"J-Just what the hell are they doing to him!?" I ask to myself in bewilderment, still clutching to my sides and trembling from shock. I tried to stand up, but fell down in the process—luckily a pair of strong hands caught me before my butt made contact with the hard floor. I looked up to see Sebastian's face void of any emotion, his ruby red eyes showing no hint of any as well.

"Lady Luna, I am sorry that you had to see such an unpleasant motion of actions. Are you feeling well? Your face seems to be quite pale…" trailed off the butler when he noticed that I was trembling from head to toe in fear. I couldn't answer him, I couldn't move and I couldn't possibly run from this... this demonic butler! My mind was racing and I couldn't think straight anymore. Just when I thought I was about to burst with some stupid statement, the figure before me embraced me into a tight but comforting hug. I relaxed myself and let myself become indulged by his comforting gesture, not really caring about anything in the world right now.

"Please do not worry, it's alright. It's all over now." He whispered comfortingly into my ear, even though I don't mind, I still blushed at the sudden closeness which earned his usual mocking smile and this time even a dark chuckle escaped his smooth lips, his eyes reflected amusement at my current state. Soon my trembling stopped, but I haven't found my voice and strength to push away and yell at this sadist! After a while, the butler sighed and stood up, taking me up with him. At the sudden movement I fell towards him, of course as perfect as he is, he caught me with no effort.

"It seems that it's time for the Young Master's bath. Lady Luna, are you capable of walking on your own?" asked the butler, his tone mocking. I didn't reply because I still couldn't find my voice. The butler's smile turned into a grin as he picked me up bridal style and started to walk off. I didn't show any resistance or said anything, but I did bury my red hot face into the butler's shoulder from embarrassment.

Soon we reached a room where Ciel was chuckling quite darkly. I turned my head to the side to meet Ciel's gaze and when I did, he abruptly stopped chuckling. His expression changed from amused to somehow anger when he saw me.

"What is the meaning of this!?" asked Ciel roughly, walking towards my side immediately. I signaled for Sebastian to put me down and he did slowly. I was at loss for words and my voice hadn't returned.

"Young Master, I found her on the ground shaking hysterically from fear. It seems that she heard the guest's screams of agony." Explained Sebastian. For once I was grateful that the butler was good at talking. Ciel looked disapprovingly at me, but then his gaze softened and his face become somehow glum.

"Luna, are you alright?" asked the boy, really out of his usual character, but isn't like the Ciel I used to know in the past. I nodded curtly and rubbed on my hands, but the goose bumps wouldn't disappear. It seems that Ciel noticed because he started questioning about them in the next second. I just shook my head and looked somewhere else, avoiding his accusing gaze.

"C-Ciel, can I sleep with you tonight?" my voice asked without my permission. What the hell? Did my nerves just get hay wired because of the mentally disturbing fright I just experienced? That might be the case, but since when am I _that_ afraid of agonizing screams? I shuddered at the thought. Ciel seems to notice this because he nodded curtly before his gaze turned to his butler's. A feeling of relief washed over me instantly. I could also feel my blood flowing through my veins once again.

Somehow, Ciel, Sebastian and I walked towards the hallways to Ciel's bedroom and things happened, so that now I'm wearing a white night gown with a broken white long sleeved cardigan on top of it. I was sitting on the right side of the bed while Ciel was sitting on the left side, sharing a few words with his butler that I couldn't hear. Perhaps I was day dreaming, I don't know either, but my body moved itself and now I'm lying on the bed, facing upwards being tucked in by Sebastian softly. Soon everything went black and I think I went to sleep—or maybe not, who knows…

* * *

Urm... So there ya' have it! The third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the boring parts where Luna keeps on talking to herself, I had nothing else to write.

**Reviews **and **constructive criticism** would be _very much_ **appreciated**! Don't forget to favourite and alert!--okay that was a joke, but do it if you wish to! XD

Your Author,

Yuki~


	4. The Vow

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys! Thanks for tha' awesome reviews. Here's tha' fourth chap! Enjoy! And I made this chap 'specially long, cause 4 is my fave number, and my birthday is coming up in four days! 'Nuff said, enjoy!

* * *

**The Game of Chess** | Chapitre 4: The Vow

_Soon everything went black and I think I went to sleep—or maybe not, who knows…_

It was black.

Completely black.

"Come here…" I heard a gentle and hypnotizing velvety voice call for me. I ran towards the voice in the darkness, not knowing which way I was going or why I was going there in the first place. I just ran, and kept on running, with blank eyes that can't see anything.

"No, don't go there…" whispered another gentle and loving voice that seemed to ring like chimes, from the opposite direction. I turned back in the darkness, looking for the source of the voice. I want to scream, want to talk, want to stop myself and get out of here, but I can't. No, my body won't even listen to my commands, it was simply wondering around in the darkness on its own.

"Come here…" called the velvety voice again. With no control over my body, it turned back towards its first destination and continued walking towards it in silence.

'_Tap Tap Tap' _were the only sound heard throughout the whole darkness. The sound of my footsteps.

"Come back…" whispered a hoarse voice from the opposite direction. My body turned itself towards the source and stopped. As if contemplating to move towards it or not.

"Come here…" called the velvety voice again, though this time my body only turned itself midway, until another voice was heard. Somehow familiar, but far away…

"Luna…" called the distant voice. My body didn't reply.

"Luna…" called the voice again, irritation visible in the voice. Soon I started to feel a bit shaky.

"Luna wake up!" shouted the voice in what I presume to be my ears. I opened my eyes and jumped out of reflex, kicking the source of the voice with a jump kick. I adjusted my eyes to the scenery before me, which is quite weird on the contrary. What I saw might be an illusion, yet again it might not be… Ciel's legs were dangling on top of the bed in a grotesque position while half of his upper body is on the ground rather comically. Sebastian was of course in a position where he is helping Ciel.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of pain rush through me. My chest started to hurt real badly and my sight became slightly blurred. Just when I thought I was going to pass out from the pain, Ciel shook my shoulders roughly, screaming something I couldn't hear. I think he mouthed breathe… And I realized that the pain was caused by the lack of air in my lungs. I gasped for air immediately and my sight returned to normal as well as my hearing.

"Idiot…" murmured Ciel who was in front of me while falling back into the bed with a sigh. I eyed him with confusion written all over my face. The curtains haven't been pulled up and I'm sure the sun hasn't risen yet, because it's clearly still dark and Sebastian was carrying a candelabrum (_A/N_: The thing to hold the candles) with him. I turned my sight from the sighing little cousin to his butler, Sebastian. His expression was somewhat relieved and worried, but I could tell that it was just a mask.

"So… What did I miss?" I asked casually, leaning on the bed frame, using my left hand to support my cheek. Ciel just looked at me as if I'm the stupidest person in this whole world for not knowing the answer, I continued staring at him, asking for a clear answer until I gave up from his nonchalant expression. I turned my questioning sight towards Sebastian.

"It seems that you have a serious case of sleep apnea. About thirty minutes after I left the room, the Young Master seems to notice that you weren't breathing. He thought you were dead, so he called for my assistance." Explained Sebastian politely, smiling his trademark mocking smile the whole way. I eyed him suspiciously but then sighed when I found no signs of lies.

"Never knew I had sleep apnea… How weird." I sighed, laying down on the bed, shifting a bit to make my position comfortable.

"You're taking all this in very calmly aren't you?" asked Ciel raising an eyebrow at my behavior. I shrugged.

"There's no point in taking things rashly."

"Well then Young Master, Lady Luna, sleep tight." Excused the butler, walking towards the door. Ciel seems to be contemplating something because he was in the 'thinking position'.

"Sebastian." Called Ciel.

"Yes Young Master?"

"Stay here for the night. I need you to help me if Luna gets another apnea." Ordered Ciel with a commanding tone, daring Sebastian to disobey.

"It would be improper—"

"That's an order!" ordered Ciel clearly, with a no objections shall be accepted tone.

"Yes, my Lord." Answered Sebastian with the mocking smile, rotating his heels to walk towards the bed. I stare at him wondering where he'll sleep, hopefully not on the floor—that's just plain mean.

"So… Where and how is he going to sleep?" I asked suddenly, breaking the silence. Ciel ignored me and went back to sleep before murmuring something about idiotic cousins. I sighed and looked at the pitiful butler.

"There's no need to worry for me. Please go back to sleep." Said Sebastian politely, dragging a chair towards my side of the bed then sitting down on it. I raised an eye brow but he merely noticed because he blew the lights on the candelabrum out and placed it on a table inside the room. Surprisingly, my eyelids started to get heavy. I didn't know I was this tired. Knowing for sure that I'll soon be asleep, I let out a yawn and covered my mouth like a lady should.

"Sleep tight." Was all I heard before I fell into a deep dreamless slumber—and for that I was glad.

The sounds of birds chirping melodically were heard clearly, the sun has risen and the room was filled with light from the windows' which curtains have been opened.

"It's time to wake up." Called a familiar voice. I heard a groan and continued sleeping like there was nothing bothering me—though the sunrays from the window were starting to bother me.

"Young Master, Lady Luna. It's time to wake up." Called the voice again. I turned to the left side and pulled the covers to hide my face from the sunrays and the bothering calls. Ah, finally silence, how I missed it… Sadly—just when I was about to drift back to the welcoming slumber, I was shaken gently by God knows who. That same bothersome person pulled the covers off me, making me shiver from the sudden contact with the chilly morning air. I groan in displeasure and hid my head under the pillows.

"I wanna sleep…" I mumbled under the pillows incoherently—obviously half asleep. That way they won't bother me anymore! But I was wrong, the person kept on insisting me to wake up that I decided to roll away—and I did. Sadly, my calculations wasn't that correct because I fell off the bed shortly, only to be caught by two strong arms supporting me from hitting the cold carpeted floor. I fluttered my eyes open in shock and guess what?

My eyes met with a familiar color of enchanting ruby red, gleaming with amusement and mockery. I kept on staring at the color because it simply enchanted me to no end, until I realized whose eyes it belonged to—Sebastian. I suddenly realized how close my face was to his—which was only a few centimeters away— and lost my cool. An unwelcomed blush crept onto my face and latched itself there while I lost my balance from embarrassment and fell ungracefully to the floor—butt first.

"That hurts…" I complained, rubbing my sore spot and moving my legs into a sitting position.

"Forgive my methods to wake you up Lady Luna, but the Young Master have instructed me to wake you up at this hour yesterday." Explained the butler with his mocking smile that I've grown used to in just a day. I nodded and mouthed a silent I see before standing up on my feet and sitting down lady-like on the bed.

"So, what now?" I asked nonchalantly staring at the perfect butler, still stupefied by his perfectness but decided to not dwell on it anymore.

"I've made some tea." Answered the butler, walking towards the tray of tea placed neatly on the bed table. "Would you like some?" he offered politely. I nodded and smelled the fragrance of the tea right after he handed the cup to me.

"Earl Grey?" I asked, wanting to make sure of the contents inside the tea. For all I know, I might be allergic to it! After his curt nod, I sipped and tea and found it to be the most delicious, throat warming, heart lifting—in other words the most _perfect_ tea I've ever tasted. How can someone pull off all this housework and perfection!? It's not humanly possible! For all I care he might not be human…

I kept on pondering and talking nonsense in my head until it clicked.

"That's it!" I spoke aloud, standing up immediately. My face brightens and I wore a cheerful smile on my face.

"What's it milady?" asked Sebastian, looking as amused as ever.

"You are too perfect!" I pointed at him. He seemed startled by this, but the amusement and mockery in his eyes never left.

"What do you mea—" I cut him off.

"You're perfect in every way and it's humanly impossible! Therefore, I am going to find out what you are!" I stated proudly, excitement of a new adventure gleaming in my silver—aquamarine eyes.

"It may not be the wisest—" I cut him off yet again, he seemed to be somehow annoyed, but I could care less.

"I don't care! I as Luna Phantomhive vows to solve the mystery that is Sebastian… what is your last name?"

"Michaelis." Answered the butler, amusement clearly seen on his face.

"Right, Sebastian Michaelis. I will find out what you really are! No matter how long it will take me!" I pronounced proudly, posing proudly as if I've proclaimed something that the world should know.

"Well then, since you've vowed. It's best that you're prepared for the outcome." Warned Sebastian with his usual mocking smile as he left the room. I stared at the door he just went out of, swearing that I saw his eyes shining a bright red color, malice written all over his face. It's impossible. Nobody's eyes could shine like that, it's just inhuman—then again, nothing about him is human.

"Clue number one!" I spoke aloud in excitement, noting this in my head. After a while, I decided that sitting in bed would do me no good, so I walked around the room in search for my clothes. Hold on, I didn't bring anything here yesterday… Not even spare clothes—I'm so stupid! How can I forget such an important thing! I started to pace around the room in panic, when a thought came into mind. I'll just call Sebastian!

"Sebastian…" I called aloud, tapping my foot impatiently on the ground. I wonder if he heard me… Maybe I should call him again. But of course, being as perfect as he is, just when I was about to open my mouth, he opened the door, entering the room elegantly.

"Is something the matter Lady Luna?" asked the butler politely, as if the previous discussion has never happened.

"Uh… Do you have… Any clothes that is suitable for me?" I asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head as a comical sweat drop formed. I'm always clumsy and helpless in front of him, how shameful…

"My, it seems that you didn't bring any clothes yesterday, so I took the liberty of buying you new clothes, they're placed on the bathroom. I they're to your likings." Answered Sebastian thoroughly, with his butler stance perfectly in place.

"Ah, t-thank you. S-should I pay for the c-clothes?" I managed to stutter out, my face burning hot from embarrassment. The butler smiled and even let a few soft chuckles out.

"There's no need for that Lady Luna. As the butler of the Phantomhive household what would happen if I can't do a simple task such as this?"

"Uh, hehe, yeah…" I rubbed the back of my head again, smiling a forced smile, the blush still clearly visible on my face.

"Lady Luna, do you need any assistance with your bathing?" asked the butler raising an eyebrow, clearly confused to why I didn't go straight into the bathroom. I blushed even madder and gripped my clothes tightly.

"D-don't call me Lady Luna, it's too formal and I'm sick of hearing it. A-and I can bathe myself thank you very much!" I spoke as I stormed off to the bathroom, locking the door in the process which might be a bit troublesome for me to open later—but who cares.

"I'm such an idiot! Uwaaah" I whined clutching my head in embarrassment and walking towards the bath tub. I was about to fill it with water when I realized that it was already filled with warm water—perfect temperature. The water—no, the whole bathroom smelled of Lavenders, a truly enchanting aroma.

I took in the scent once more before proceeding with the bath. I took off my clothes and went inside the tub, the warm water relaxing my stiff muscles. I sighed in content and started splashing the water around. I never get to take a relaxing bath on my own at home…

I washed my hair and cleaned myself properly, enjoying every moment of it. After I finished, I drained the water off the tub and wrapped a towel around myself tightly. I took one of the dresses prepared for me randomly and put it on, finding it to be a perfect fit. It's scary how that butler knows my size… He's just _too_ perfect! After I finished putting on the simple blue dress with a pale blue ribbon as a neck tie, I got out of Ciel's personal bathroom—with some difficulties opening the locked door, for I can never remember which way to turn the key— and trotted outside.

"Hm… What should I do today…" I spoke aloud, thinking while walking leisurely when I heard people talking from a certain door. Curious, I creaked open the door and peeked inside. The light was really dim and there are a few people playing billiard. They were discussing something about rats and I spotted Ciel, sitting down leisurely on a chair with a billiard stick.

I listened intently and found out that there was a hidden message inside their conversation. Deciding to make myself noticeable, I knocked on the door and entered elegantly. Everyone noticed my entrance and Ciel looked like he has just seen a horror movie.

"Luna, what are you doing here!?" asked Ciel immediately, standing up and walking towards me. When my name was said, I saw some of the people paying even more attention at me, then from the corner of my eye I saw something red.  
"I'm—" I was cut off by a tight, suffocating hug. I flailed my arms and desperately tried to get free.

"Luna! My cute little niece! How long has it been~" said an all too familiar voice.

"M-Madame Red, a-air! I-I need air!" I managed to choke out before she released the tight grip and I immediately gasped for air, filling my lungs with oxygen. I coughed several times and faced my aunt.

"Oh my cute niece, Luna, it's been such a long time! How are you?" asked the lady in red, making cute faces as if talking to a three year old—which I'm not. I pouted and crossed my arms in a ladylike fashion.

"Madame Red, I'm not a child anymore. There's no need for you to make cute faces." I sighed, certainly embarrassed by the way she's treating me. Madame Red introduced me to the people inside the room. There was a Chinese man by the name of Lau and a girl on his lap called Ranmao, then a gruff mustached man named Lord Randall and a guy with a huge scar on his face called Venero something I didn't really listen.

"What's a young lady like yourself doing in a place like this?" asked the Chinese man, Lau.

"I'm Ciel's cousin and I'm going to help him with his duties." I replied curtly, making eye contact for a short amount of time before looking in another direction.

"Ahh, how cute! Both my niece and nephew working together—" Madame Red's babbles were cut off by Ciel stomping his foot impatiently. I turned my head to face him, and he grabbed my arm forcefully taking me outside of the room with him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" asked the enraged Ciel facing me with a stern look on his eye. I shrugged and crossed my arms.

"Since I'm a Phantomhive, I want to help you with your duties as the Queen's watchdog." I answered truthfully, leaning on the wall frame. It seems I've hit a sensitive spot, because he immediately ordered me to go nowhere near that room.

"Okay, okay! There's no need to be so loud! Geez, people these days…" muttered, turning my heels towards God knows where to prevent more mishaps. Ah, I could always do the paper works! With that thought I trotted cheerfully towards Ciel's study, barely missing mishaps caused by the three comical servants.

"Morning! You guys sure are active—even in the mornings!" I spoke aloud, when I went pass them.

"G-Good Morning Lady Luna!" saluted the three of them cheerfully, stopping their work at the moment. I saluted back and grinned.

"So, what's all the ruckus?" I asked casually.

"There are mice in the mansion! We're going to catch them all!" said Finny with excitement, while punching the air.

"Mice? Oh, good luck with that then!" with that I walked off, but realized midway that I didn't ask for the maid and the cook's name, so I walked back towards them.

"Uh… May I know your names?"

"I'm Maylene, the maid." Answered a red haired girl with huge spectacles wearing a maid uniform. She curtsied clumsily and grinned cheerfully. She seems like a really nice person…

"You know who I am. It's nice to meet you!" I answered back, grinning as well. I turned to the cook and motioned him to introduce himself.

"I'm Bard, the cook." Said the tall blond man, giving a toothy grin, his cigarette between his teeth.

"Well than, since I've known your names, I won't bother you no more! Sorry for the interruption! See you later Finnian, Maylene, Bard!" I waved off, trotting towards Ciel's study.

I entered the study room and closed the doors, walking towards the table stacked with piles of paper to be done, when an arm suddenly grabs me from the back. I tried to free myself and kick the person, but he—or she—covered my mouth and nose with a handkerchief filled with drugs. Involuntarily, my vision darkened and I fell into a deep slumber.

_What's happening?_

_

* * *

_

Hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 5 coming up soon! Don't forget to review!

-Yuki


	5. Scandalous

**Author's Note**

Yes, all the chapters _must_ start with an 'Author's Note' if you're wondering. Anyway, here's the 5th chap (clearly stating the obvious) and you can skip my babbles and read right away! I wouldn't blame you, I'm just writing this 'cause every chappie must start with an 'author's note'! So yeah, disclaimers, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does. If I owned Kuroshitsuji then there WOULD be Luna Phantomhive.

WARNING! A bit 13+ for this chappie!

* * *

**The Game of Chess|** Chapter 5: Scandalous

_What's happening?_

I could smell cigarette.

Ah, my head hurts and my body feels so stiff. What kind of position am I in, and why do I feel like I'm lying on the floor? This just isn't right.

I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes and clear out the confusion when I realized that I can't move my hands because it's manacled tightly and pressed into my back, tied with some sort of rope. I tried to move my legs and found them restrained by chains. I groaned in displeasure and tried to sit up. I opened my eyes and adjusted it to the light. It seems that _I am_ lying on the floor inside a room.

"The back side of the England's public, "The Order". Traitors will be bitten to death by our power, by the queen's watchdog." Proclaimed a husky voice coming from a man that I saw earlier in the billiard room. The man with the ugly scar on his forehead, what was his name? Venero something…

"I have come over the dirtied part of the government that has spanned many generations. The evil royal family. How many street names have they been burdened with and how many families have they crushed?" continued the man lighting his cigarette. I opened my mouth to retort, but I realized that he wasn't just talking to me. There was another figure chained, next to me—Ciel.

It seems that he has been beaten up quite badly because his nose is bleeding and I could see a few bruises on his face. I didn't listen to the man's pointless rambling, because I already knew—but one thing's for sure, I never knew that Ciel as the queen's watchdog is potential to these kind of dangers. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw Ciel smirking arrogantly as if he knew that somehow we'll be safe.

"So it's you. Azzuro Vener of the Ferro family." Ciel spoke, his tone cold and arrogant—as if he's got the upper hand in this situation. So the scarred guy's name is Azzuro Vener and not Venero, hm…

"You know little Phantomhive, the Italian mafia finds this country bothersome. It really is a pain. All of the English and their goddamn tea stained heads! (**A/N:** No offense, I'm just rewriting what is written in the manga scans)"said the scarred guy, losing his cool at the end of the sentence. I scoffed and shot daggers at him (not literally).

"Tch— At least our people aren't scarred and ugly like you!" I retorted, shouting in the process. The man eyed me dangerously, and walked towards me. He grabbed my neck tie and pulled me up, chocking me in the process. Then, without warning, he slapped me—hard. A stinging sensation ran through my whole body, not just my left cheek. I heard Ciel gasp, but I didn't care. I glared at the man and dared him to make any other move—and of course, seeing that I'm helpless, he did. He lifted me up by the neck tie, choking me until I coughed helplessly, before throwing me harshly to the hard floor. I coughed and gasped for air silently, throwing daggers at his head whilst he turned his attention back to Ciel.

"Think about it. What's the most beneficial market for people like us?" he continued, as if I never interrupted him. The man continued his pointless ramblings whilst I didn't pay any attention—that is until he said something offending about the queen. I turned my head sharply to his direction and scoffed yet again. It seems that he heard me, because he glared daggers at me and walked towards me calmly, before kicking me hard on the ribs. I tried to not dwell too much on the pain, and recover my sitting stance before I felt a sudden motion sickness and somehow I vomited—not my dinner, but blood. My eyes widen and I feel nauseated all of a sudden, my head swaying side to side.

"Is there something you would like to say, Luna Venturine? The president of the number one fashion industry—Venus. Who would ever guess that you're related to Ciel Phantomhive—what a shame…" the man scoffed, pressing his foot to my head earning a groan of displeasure from me. Mental note; when I get back, I _have_ to wash my hair—again.

"Stop. She has nothing to do with this." Ciel spoke with authority, even though in this case he has none. Somehow, the man ignored him and stepped on my foot harder, hurting my head even more. The man continued with his ramblings until Ciel hits a sensitive part which made the man point a gun at him. Ciel said something—I presume, 'cause I couldn't really hear with a foot stepping on my head—which made him kick Ciel hard on the head. I can't recall anything else that happens because my head feels so heavy and there was the nagging headache and everything just seems to go so fast for me. Though I did hear someone shouting nasty words and gunshots, but the rest I couldn't hear—well not from the immense headache, pain and the improper grotesque position I am in. Heck I couldn't even see properly.

Suddenly, a pair of strong familiar hands picked me up gently and softly. My half lidded eyes met a pair of wine colored ones, amusement still intact on it.

"My, my, you're looking quite messy Young Miss." Sebastian spoke in his usual mocking tone, his lips curving into his usual mocking smile. I groaned in displeasure and muster up the best glare I can with my half lidded eyes even though my heart was beating rapidly. The mysterious butler chuckled and carried me, placing me on a chair gently next to Ciel who was sitting leisurely, crossing his arms and smirking. Seems that he's been freed of his restraints…

There was a tug at the belts that tied me tightly, and soon it came off. Sebastian was still busy freeing me from the manacles when a sudden question perked up in my head. Though I wonder how I could think with my heart beating so rapidly and my breath sometimes hitching.

"Hey Sebastian, how did you get her—" I was cut off by the sudden urge to vomit, and before I could stop myself, I vomited right onto the carpet, in front of the seemingly worried Sebastian. What disgusted me even more is that I vomited blood instead of my digested food—again. After about ten seconds, I feel nauseated and before I realized it I was already in Sebastian's arms, my body pressed against his warm body. I blushed furiously and made a futile attempt to hid my face.

"L-Luna are you okay!?" asked Ciel immediately, rushing to my side. I meekly nodded and rested my heavy head on top of Sebastian's shoulders as he continued his work on the manacles on my arm. Ciel tried to comfort me by slowly rubbing my back, but that move made the vomiting sensation come back and I coughed hysterically, blood coming out from my mouth. Instinctively, Ciel draws his hand back and looked at me apologetically. My body trembled from the cough and I involuntarily crouched. From the remaining strength I had, I lifted my head and looked at Sebastian, I mouthed an apology for vomiting blood at his shoulders—it must feel disgusting. He just smiled and continued with his work while I put my head on his shoulders once again. I thought of resting for a while, but then my eyes grew heavy and sleep overcomes me.

------------------------------------

It feels warm.

I like it. This warm feeling…

With that thought in mind, I snuggled closer to the source of the heat. I could feel soft fabric, and I snuggled even closer, grabbing the fabric tightly.

Ah, so warm and soft…

Soon, cold hands tried to pry my hands off the fabric, but I wouldn't let go. In fact, I tightened my grip on the fabric, intent on keeping the warm to myself. The hand finally stopped and rubbed my head gently. The last thing I heard was a familiar chuckle before everything went numb and black.

-------------------------------------

My head hurts so badly, my body as well.

I opened my eyes tiredly only to close them again in shock. It can't be possible!

I opened my eyes again to verify, and yes, what I saw the first time is true.

Sebastian's face was so close to mine that the tip of our noses is touching. His eyes were closed and breathing steadily, indicating that he's asleep. Instead of jumping away, I stayed in place and observed the butler's perfect face. His pale skin contrasted with his jet black hair and his lips were slightly parted. Then, so suddenly, his eyes opened revealing wine colored orbs. He smiled at me making me blush involuntarily.

"W-what's going on?" I asked quietly, my face red from embarrassment and my heart beating rapidly from embarrassment—I don't know why but my heart always beats fast around him and I'm always anxious. The butler chuckled and leaned in closer to me, his forehead pressed against mine. I gasped in shock and my face became even redder in embarrassment.

"Madame Red has taken care of your badly fractured ribs. She told me to get you to bed, but you wouldn't let go of my shirt. In the end, the Young Master ordered me to take care of you." Explained Sebastian calmly, a playful smile placed on his lips. His breath that smelled of cinnamons lingered on my face and dazed me—but not calming my rapidly beating heart that might pop out of my ribcage any moment now.

"Young Mistress, it seems that you've got a temperature." Spoke Sebastian aloud, snapping me from my trance.

"Huh?" was all I managed to say.

"Shall I get some warm water and a towel?" asked Sebastian as he sat up. Instinctively, I tightened my grip on him and didn't let go—even though I half heartedly wanted him to go.

"Stay." My voice commanded sternly without me approving of it. What the hell!? My body is acting on its own!

The butler chuckled and sat straight on the bed. He pried my hands off his coat easily before lifting me up and placing me on his laps gently. I gasped and closed my eyes, hiding my face with my hands—and I swear my heart just missed a beat. He hugged me tightly and began stroking my head, sometimes entangling his pale gloveless fingers with my black hair that seemed to be in contrast. I sighed in content and laid my head down on his chest, listening to his steady heart beats.

"My lady, would you prefer to share body heat then?" asked Sebastian playfully, pressing me against him even more. I tried to restrain at first, but he lifted his hand and placed it on my back, then pushing me towards him when I didn't pay attention—in other words; caught off guard. I hid my red face in his chest and let myself be indulged with his scent, voice and warmness for just this night.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked curiously, my voice muffled by his coat. What? I might as well ask before I fall asleep. Sebastian stopped stroking my hair the moment the question was asked. I tried to look up to see his expression—maybe I said something wrong. But that didn't seem to be the case, because he rested his head against my shoulder, his lips touching the outer rim of my ear. That move alone sends me shivers down my spine. He seems to notice, because his lips formed a playful smile and before I could say something, he blew on my ear making me shiver once again. I swear, someday this guy will give me a heart attack.

"The Young Master has ordered me to take care of you." He whispered on my ear, making me shiver (again) from the contact. Suddenly, he pinned me down on the bed without warning and entwined his fingers in mine, putting them beside my head. If someone caught us in this scandalous position, I swear they're going to think that we're doing that—which we're **not**!

"W-what are you doing?" I managed to stutter out from the confusion, embarrassment, and some feeling I couldn't comprehend all mixed in one. The butler chuckled and leaned towards the crook of my neck. I gasped and caught my breath midway, shocked by his actions. He pressed his lips against my neck and curved his lips into another smile. I was shocked, yet I didn't want him to stop.

"S-Sebastian…" I managed to call out, receiving the said man's attention.

"Yes milady?" he asked, still pressing his lips against my neck. A shiver ran down my spine but I tried to stay cool.

"W-Wha—" I was cut off by my hitching breath as Sebastian pressed his lips against my throat, catching me by surprise. What's going on? What's this feeling? (A/N: Whoever guesses right gets a cookie from the 'dark side'…)

"Hmm… Please go back to sleep milady…" he whispered softly on my ear, his velvety voice somehow intoxicating my brain—leaving me in a daze while he continued doing what he started. Somehow I can't feel anything anymore, only the scent of his intoxicating breath lingering on my face… And soon, I drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The bird's chirps were heard clearly, and sunlight poured down into the vast bedroom as the curtains were drawn by a tall figure clad in black. I groaned in displeasure and rolled to the left, where there isn't as much sunrays disturbing my precious sleep. The figure clad in black chuckled and tapped me on the shoulders gently.

"Young Mistress, it's time to wake up…"

"I don't want to…" I groaned, hiding under the covers. I heard the butler chuckle but decided to not do anything against it. For all I care he's always been annoying…

"Madame Red is going to check on your condition in a few minutes." He spoke in his usual polite manner, pouring some warm tea to a cup.

"Huh?" was all I managed to say as I racked my brain for information about what he's talking about. I mean, why is Madame Red checking up on me?

"Madame Red is—" spoke the man before I cut him off. He seemed annoyed, but I could care less. After all I don't need to hear the same information twice.

"Yeah, I heard that. But check on what?" I snapped impatiently, my temper getting the better of me. Oh dear, I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed…

"Your fractured ribs." He spoke simply, handing me the cup of tea. I sipped the delicious tea and then his words registered on my mind. The liquid I sipped made its way down my larynx and not my throat, sending me into a coughing fit. Sebastian must've patted my back to help me because I do feel a hand patting my back. Once I was able to breathe properly, I looked at the butler with bewilderment.

"Whaa?" was all that could come out of my mouth before it clicked. Yesterday's events, the scarred dude, blood, and—I blushed furiously at the thought of last night's events. Sebastian seemed to notice it, because he asked immediately—of course with his taunting manner, which made my face even redder and my heart beating faster.

"L-Last n-night—" I started, but was cut off by the sound of the bursting door. Expectedly, Madame Red was the cause of the noise as she walked in cheerfully with her medical equipment in hand.

"Let's leave it and continue later." With that Sebastian gracefully took the cup from my cold hands and placed it on the tray. He stood beside the bed and waited patiently. I guess he's going to be assisting Madame Red.

"Lunaaa~ What happened to you??" asked Madame Red worriedly as she checked my pulse and temperature—doing what a doctor does. Oh dear, what should I say? Should I tell her about yesterday's events? Ahh, what to do!?!?

"Luna?" asked the woman clad in black, now stopping her inspection to stare at me awkwardly. Oh dear, she must've noticed the panicked expression I have!

"Ehh… Ummm…" was all I managed to say before Sebastian interrupted. Thank God he did!

"I apologize for the interruption, but yesterday when Lady Luna was strolling in the park with the Young Master a man on a bicycle accidentally ran over her. She seems to be quite incoherent at the moment, perhaps from shock and what not." Explained Sebastian skillfully. Even though he was lying, it doesn't seem that way—at all! I was impressed by his skills, but what's up with the stupid lie? Couldn't it be better? Like I went horse ridding and suddenly the horse jumped, sending me down a hill or something cool like that!

"What an unfortunate accident…" Madame Red spoke, continuing her medical checkup expertly, leaving me pouting from Sebastian's stupid excuse.

"Ah, Luna, you've got a fractured rib and a crack on your skull." My jaw practically hung open from the sudden information and I stared at her bewilderedly. "It seems that you'll have to stay in bed for at least three weeks. Remember, at least three weeks." She informed, emphasizing on the word '_at least_'. Oh dear…

"But—"

"No buts young lady. You are to rest for three weeks." Madame Red cut off, gathering all her medical equipment and placing them neatly on her bag. I pouted silently and crossed my arms murmuring incoherent come backs. She left the room after ordering Sebastian to watch over me which made my face red from embarrassment, and my heart beating fast from an unknown reason I'm yet to find out.

"Young Mistress, do you require any form of assistance? Shall I prepare some breakfast for you?" asked the butler politely, catching my attention. I nodded absent mindedly and stared blankly at the door as the butler left to fetch me some breakfast. I groaned in displeasure and decided to walk around the mansion, rather than spending all day confined inside a room with an all too perfect butler.

* * *

Reviews highly appreciated! And sorry for the 13+ scene, I can't help it! Oh, and Lizzy (Elizabeth) will come out in the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys! XD

~Yuki


	6. A Filler? How Uncool

Author's Notes

Aloha! Sixth chappie here! Sorry for taking a while to write this, but I'm quite busy at the moment. And sorry, but Lizzy isn't in this chapter, the chapter itself without Lizzy is already too long. So we'll have her on the next chappie~

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does.

* * *

**The Game of Chess | **Chapitre 6: A Filler? How Uncool...

_I'm not going to sit alone all day!_

With that thought in mind, I jumped out of bed—and fell, realizing that I haven't got proper balance from the cracked skull. I groaned and managed to get up on my feet, and then I walked slowly out of the room to avoid seeing Sebastian or Madame Red—who might still be in the mansion!

"Where to go…" I pondered aloud to myself. I kept on walking with no direction until I passed by the doors to the garden. I may as well refresh myself there than walk around in the hallway waiting to be found by Sebastian, right? Well, no matter, because I've already opened the doors and went outside.

"Ah, fresh air…" I sighed contently, walking towards a rose bush. I eyed the roses before touching one; it was pure white and tended carefully. The gardener must be excellent to be able to produce such high quality roses. From sudden curiosity, I tried to pluck one of the roses off, which resulted to my finger getting pricked by a thorn. I pulled my hand back, drops of blood tainting the white rose I wanted to get.

So it is true, curiosity killed the cat—or at least, _hurt_ the cat in this case. I sighed and walked towards a huge apple tree, looking from the top to the bottom. The apples were still green, but there was one apple on the top that was ripe colored in a brilliant red. A sudden thought of getting that apple crossed my mind—and being the hyperactive person I am, I climbed the tree with minor difficulties and reached the top branch, sitting on the tree branch. I cupped the apple which was right in front of me and plucked it gently, muttering a simple sorry to the tree which was 'freaky' some people might say, but I'm not that normal anyway.

I could see a reflection of myself on the apple, and I could see now that there was a bandage over my head—put as if I had a concussion, which I probably had. I stared at the apple blankly until I felt sleepy and somehow managed to drift off to sleep in that tree.

"She's up there!" shouted someone _too_ loudly for my comfort, startling me up. I half opened my eyelids before closing them again—but of course was disturbed by other noisy shouts. I groaned and was about to try and go back to sleep before a gloved hand caught my head and I fluttered my eyes open, meeting a pair of amused looking wine colored ones.

"Young Mistress, may I ask what you are doing up in a tree?" the butler asked, smiling his trademark smile and somehow managing to place me in his laps on top of an unbalanced tree branch.

"I wanna sleep…" was all I said before leaning into his chest and closing my eyes without really knowing what's happening since I'm half asleep and nothing was getting through to my brain. As usual, my sleep was disturbed by the sudden feeling of falling down before two arms caught me. After a while, I still couldn't feel the ground under my shoes, so I decided to open my eyes lazily meeting a pair of wine colored ones—again.

I was too tired to blush, but my heart beat did quicken as I mouthed a simple "what". Then I heard someone clearing his/her throat and I turned my head to look at the person—it was Ciel. I waved my hand at him and did nothing else as I stood there—actually stayed there in Sebastian's arms.

"What were you doing up in a tree you idiot!?" he asked sternly, a vein popping out from his forehead. I could see that he's clearly angry, but really, there's no need to be such an as— I mean party pooper.

"Getting an apple." Was my blunt response as I showed him the undamaged brilliant red apple. He eyed it skeptically before turning his back on me.

"You should rest. The crack in your skull has damaged your brain." He spoke nonchalantly before walking towards the manor in an uncaring fashion. I contemplated his sentence for a while before it clicks on my brain that he just called me crazy.

"I'm not crazy you brat! It's the concussion's fault!" I screamed at him, flailing my arms about—all this while being carried to the manor in Sebastian's arms. He must think I'm crazy, I mean who wouldn't? Anyway, Sebastian carried me to my room and he set me down gently on the bed. I huffed and crossed my arms in a child like manner, refusing to eat the breakfast he had prepared.

"I don't wanna eat." I said simply, turning my head sharply away from the plate he handed me. It was hard to turn down the meal, but I simply have to! Oh, those lovely looking scones served with butter and Devonshire tea… It looked crispy on the outside and soft on the inside, the soft bread made out of wheat practically screaming to be eaten. I _almost_ drooled at the sight of it, but of course I didn't. There is no way that I'm going to afford loosing this game—hold on, since when was it a game?

"Young Mistress, you haven't eaten any breakfast. The Young Master has ordered me to take care of you, therefore I have no choice but to force you to eat." He spoke nonchalantly, placing the plate back on the silver tray he brought. I scoffed and eyed him skeptically, I mean, just how in the world is he going to force me—Luna Ven…I mean Phantomhive, the most stubborn person the world has ever known—to eat?

"Just how are you going to do that?"

The butler smirked and leaned in to me, making me blush furiously. I glared at him, but this only made him smirk even more. He leaned closer and blew at my ear. I shuddered as a tingling sensation went down my spine.

"I have my ways." He whispered maliciously on my ear, his hot breath making me shudder from a sensation I've never felt before. Seeing my red face, the butler could only chuckle before getting the plate of scones and pressing one to my curved lips. I shook my head in response and leaned back on the headboard. Sebastian could only sigh as he as he placed a hand to his forehead. I smirked in victory and opened my mouth to say something, but he took the chance to shove the scone to my mouth, so that now half of it is in my mouth, the other outside.

"I've told you haven't I? I have my ways." He smirked in victory, sitting down on the bed. I glared at him and was about to spit the bread out of my mouth when he held it firm with his palm. I tried to push his hand away but it wouldn't budge one bit, in the end I had no choice but to swallow the bread whole. As much as I hate to admit it, it was the best scone I've ever tasted—and I've eaten lots!

"I don't want—" As if on cue, I was cut off by another scone shoved into my mouth. I had no choice but to swallow it since the butler used the same method as the last. Once the food was swallowed, I grunted and glared at the butler, daring him to shove another one of those yummy—I mean horrid tasting scones into my mouth. I kept my mouth closed and averted my gaze to the window where I could see a scenery of the garden—Finnian, Maylene and Bard flailing about, looking like they're enjoying themselves. Suddenly a flash of memory from last night's events came to me and I _tried _hard to suppress the blush that is threatening to color my face.

"Young Mistress is there something wrong?" asked the butler faking worry, but amusement and mockery clearly seen—he was freaking _smirking_ for God's sake! I swear, one day I would rip that mocking smile off his face for good!

"No there isn't."

Then there was silence.

Awkward silence.

"Okay, fine. I wanted to ask you about…" I burst out, trailing at the end and blushing furiously.

"About?" inquired the butler. Clearly, he knows what I'm about to ask, yet he just loves to embarrass people—especially me.

"Uhh… "

"Yes?"

"………"

"Milady—"

"About last night!" I cut him off—which seemed to tick him off a bit, but then again, I _could_ care less. It's just that I prefer to care. The butler seemed to be in thought for a while before he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again—this, ladies and gentlemen, pisses me off.

"You have something to say?" I inquired with authority in my voice—even though I had none in this case.

"Milady, I have recalled last night's events and apparently, I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary." The butler spoke with gestures, his eyes clearly spelled out mischief. It couldn't be a dream right?

"_My lady, would you prefer to share body heat then?" asked Sebastian playfully, pressing me against him even more._

"_The Young Master has ordered me to take care of you." He whispered on my ear, making me shiver from the contact._

"_Hmm… Please go back to sleep milady…" he whispered softly on my ear, his velvety voice somehow intoxicating my brain to do as he commands. _

I shook my head to clear out those vulgar thoughts of last night's events. It couldn't be a dream right? I mean, why in the world would I ever dream of _him. _I mean he clearly said that I've fractured my ribs, and earlier Madame Red said so as well, so it happened right?

"Are you sure? But last night, you… Uh… I… We…"

" Yesterday, you fell asleep when I unbuckled your restraints. We went back to the mansion and the Young Master ordered me to take you to Madame Red. You wouldn't let go of my coat, and so the Young Master ordered me to stay and take care of you." Explained the butler thoroughly, tapping his chin in remembrance.

I sighed in defeat and slumped to the pillows and comforters supporting me even more. So it was all a dream? Hold on, he didn't say anything about the…

"You mean take care by?" I inquired, raising a thin eyebrow to inspect his truthfulness.

"Since you wouldn't let go of my coat, I had to stay by your side as the Young Master ordered."

"So… you spent the whole night with me?" I asked incredulously, confused to where this conversation is heading. He's saying nothing happened, but then admitting that something happened the next?

"Yes."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for! I wanted to know if he really did _that_. How do I ask him? What if it's just a dream, and… Oh dear…

"Young Mistress, is there something troubling you?" the butler asked with fake concern, seeing that he is _smirking_. I know he knows what I want to ask, and he's using this opportunity to embarrass me. God, he's a sadist and someday he's going to give me a stroke.

"Yes, there is. What did you do when you were watching over me?" I inquired seriously, suppressing the blush that is creeping up my neck, threatening to color my face.

"I took a chair and placed it next to the bed. I sat there the whole night." Said the butler with that trademark mocking smile firmly etched onto his perfectly pale face. Damn, he's lying and I can tell. But how do I make him confess? I can't just blurt out 'Dude! You kissed my neck last night! Confess!', that would just be stupid.

"Are you positive that nothing else happened?" I asked to see if he would say anything about _that_ particular matter. Who knows? Or _maybe_, he's also embarrassed? Nah, that's impossible. He's barely human, what made me think that he has such emotions? Then again… Oh! Second clue! He _does_ feel human emotions—only a little bit though, and triggered when normal humans would've overreacted.

"Yes milady." Answered the butler with a deep bow, all this while sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Is there something bothering you about last night's events?" continued the butler, raising a thin eyebrow.

"No there isn't." I replied coolly, staring at him with dull eyes that shouted out 'could-you-be-any-less-oblivious-or-are-you-just-pretending?'

"Are you sure—"

"Shut up." I cut him off rudely, glaring daggers and wishing that I could really throw daggers at him. I don't know why, but this particular person or _thing _just pisses me off. After a while I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, resting my eyes from the glaring. Soon, I got tired and drifted off to sleep, ignoring the butler seated on my bed.

-----------------------

'_Tap Tap Tap' _Echoes of distant footsteps was heard.

Where am I? Oh right, this is a dream isn't it?

The scenery was that of a room inside the Phantomhive manor—the room that I was locked in the first day I came here. It was dark, but there was a candelabrum placed on a desk beside what seems to be a book with a plain black cover.

'_Tap Tap Tap'_ the echoes of footsteps was heard again, this time coming closer and closer. Somehow it sends chills down my spine—the bad kind. I crept to the door silently and pressed my ear to the tall mahogany door.

'Creak, Tap, Creak, Crack…' was the sounds emitting from outside the room. It sounds as if someone was walking with a sharp object, grazing it on the wall. It sounds almost as bad as a chalk grazed into a wall. I backed away from the door and shivered in fright, it really is getting creepy. Oh, this is a dream isn't it? I should be able to wake up.

I tried to open my eyes, but it wouldn't. It simply _wouldn't._

'Creak, Tap' the footsteps and creaking noise was getting nearer. By now, I'm already hyperventilating, and panicking, biting on my nails and wishing that the sounds made was from something unlikely, like maybe…

'Creeaak…' the door knob was turned slowly, as a figure was slowly emerging from the other side of the door. I hyperventilated even more, and I swear I missed a heart beat or two, glued to the edge of the room, eyes wide in terror. The figure emerging wasn't really clear, but it was wearing a black hood—covering every single part of the figure's body. I scooted further away as a futile attempt to escape. The figure sauntered towards me and held out a long pale finger to my chin, tilting it up—by now I was so scared my whole body was shaking and I couldn't breathe anymore. Once my chin was tilted high enough to face the figure's face—which is hidden by the black hood, suddenly a face emerged from inside the black hood. Seeing that it has no eyes, nose, or any other facial features except for a wide mouth with sharp fangs and saliva forming a wide maniac grin, I screamed and covered my face with my hands.

-----------------------

I screamed frightfully in the silent darkness, my screams muffled by a soft fabric. I fluttered my eyes in shock and searched frantically around the room for the faceless figure clad in a black cloak.

"Milady, please calm down. It's okay now, everything's fine." said a familiar voice with gentleness that slightly calmed my nerves down. I gripped on the soft fabric tightly and buried my face in it, inhaling the scent of cinnamon and lilac. I guess his scent changes each day. My body shook vigorously and I tried desperately to calm my hyperventilation down by holding my breath, all this while Sebastian held me tight and rubbed my back in a calming manner, whispering words like 'it's okay, calm down' on my ear.

"I'm sorry…" I muffled on his coat, shutting my eyes close and shivering from the cold. Sebastian pressed me even more to his chest, embracing me in a tight hug while he placed his chin on top of my head.

"Hm? Why are you sorry?" he asked, curiosity and a bit of laughter in his voice. I grunted, hating the fact that I just apologized to this annoying butler and having to explain why I'm sorry. I'm sure he'll somehow make me tell him about the nightmare I had with his sadistic—not to mention seductive—ways. Oh! Clue number three, he's very seductive and he could somehow manipulate the human mind!

"Forget it." I sighed, slumping down on him. He sighed heavily and pushed me a bit further away from him gently, tilting my chin up to the same level as his face. He stared at me seriously, his face inching dangerously closer and closer. I had every intention to push him away at first, but now even if I wanted to do it, I couldn't—his wine colored eyes has entranced me once again, dazing me so much that I forgot about everything. After a while, a chronic pain started to erupt in my chest as my head started to feel light. Sebastian must've noticed it because he grabbed my shoulders and shook me, mouthing something like 'breathe'.

"Lady Luna, breathe!" the said man spoke with urgency, still shaking me. Huh? Breathe? What is he—Oh! Breathe! I inhaled some air and coughed heavily, slumping into the said man's broad chest from lack of energy. He helped me calm down by patting my back gently and entangling his slender fingers on my long black hair.

"So, are you _that_ easily dazed by me?" he asked mockingly, a mischievous smile playing on his thin lips. I grunted and pushed him away, glaring at him. He only smiled innocently, until my stomach growled audibly, earning a red flush from me. The mocking smile came back to his lips as he was about to say something, when I glared at him.

"Shall I get you some midnight snack milady? You haven't had any lunch or dinner." He coughed, hiding a chuckle. I nodded while glaring as he left the room to retrieve the snacks. I sighed audibly and lay down on the bed—resting my eyes, and before I realize it, I was already drifting off to sleep.

--------------------------

The birds' melodic chirps were heard, as sunlight poured down into the vast bedroom awakening the occupant from her slumber…

I groaned in displeasure and rolled to my side to where the sunlight didn't reach me—but I knew that I'll have to wake up soon, or I'll get scolded by Ciel. In the end I opened my eyes slowly to see quite a scenery—well, one that would make _normal_ girls drool…

Sebastian was lying on his side next to me, his white collared shirt unbuttoned from the neck to the chest—showing his muscular broad chest. His long sleeves were rolled up, exposing his forearms. His vest was unfastened and hanging loose on his body. He had his head placed steadily on his right palm, one knee bent and his foot resting on the bed beneath his thigh—just like the 'Cleopatra' position. I gaped slightly at the scenery and a blush streaked over my features without permission. He was staring off into the distance until he noticed my red face and smirked. Yes, you read right—_smirked_. I scoffed and turned my head sharply to the other direction.

"Good morning milady. What would you like for breakfast? I've prepared some—" Sebastian offered as he sat up and buttoned his shirt and vest, smiling his usual smile.

"Tea and toast." I cut him off shortly, crossing my arms and leaning on the headboard. Sebastian stood up and bowed, getting out of the room to retrieve the toast and tea. In a few minutes he came back—that was fast. Clue number four; he's _fast_! I noted that mentally as Sebastian handed me a cup of tea. I received it and sipped on it, enjoying the warm liquid sliding down my dry throat. I ate my breakfast peacefully until Sebastian informed me that he and Ciel are going out for a while to retrieve something Finny broke with his superhuman strength? Whaa?

"Right, never mind that. I'm coming too!" I told him, handing over the tea cup to him. It was quite an exclusive cup, engraved with vines colored in different shades of green and roses colored in white. Sebastian rejected my request at first, but I insisted—in the annoying way—and in the end he said I should just talk to Ciel about it. I begged Ciel and he finally allowed me to come with him, so I immediately took a bath and dressed myself in one of the simple dresses that Sebastian got for me. I chose the classic 'musical' dress colored in black with white collars and silver colored buttons. I borrowed one of Ciel's boots to go with the dress. After all, I'm Luna Phantomhive, the head of the leading fashion industry; Venus. I must be fashionable in public, even though I prefer simple dresses than overly exaggerated ones. Oh, and this is a secret; I don't wear corsets—never, well only a time or two, but I really hate it. Since the public goes with everything that was made by my company, I decided to see if they'll use everything I make, so I came up with an utterly ridiculous idea; a corset. Believe it or not, they actually use it! I'm actually shocked and speechless to see that, I mean could they be any more easily manipulated!?

"Luna, would you like to stay in the carriage or come with us?" asked Ciel monotone as he stepped off the carriage. Oh, did I forget to tell you? We're already heading for the shop and now we're here! I shook my head and stayed in the carriage, waiting for them while whistling the tune of the London Bridge nursery rhyme. Soon Ciel came back and we head back for the Phantomhive mansion.

"Ciel, can I officially change my surname to 'Phantomhive'?" I asked, starting a conversation that I know will somehow wreck the poor kid's mind.

"No." he answered simply, turning his attention away from me. Never mind him, if I want to change my surname I could always do it easily. There's really no reason for me to ask the Earl—since I'm free to do what I want.

"Please…"

"No."

"Plea—"

"No."

"Then can I help you with your duties as the Queen's watchdog?" I asked in a bored tone, knowing that this conversation will get us nowhere since he's as stubborn as me.

"Definitely no." he answered, raising his voice and focusing on me right now. It seems like he's baffled by my words, but didn't he know that I wanted to do it as well?

"But I'm a Phantomhive!" I protested, pressing onto the subject further.

"No you're not. You're a Venturine. End of discussion." He spoke with authority, clenching his fists together and gritting his teeth which I presume is a way to calm himself down.

"We both know that I'm a Phantomhive by blood. Stop denying it and just accept."I spoke calmly, clenching my jaws to prevent myself from saying the unwanted.

"I will not—"

"Why won't you let me help you!?" I shouted, irritated by the child's words. Ciel was about to respond with a shout when Sebastian opened the door of the carriage.

"Young Master, Mistress, we have arrived." Announced the intruder with a fake smile. Ciel closed his mouth and glared at him, getting off the carriage with ease and walking towards the front porch. I jumped out of the carriage with grace and followed him with crossed arms, fuming from the event earlier. Sebastian sighed and walked towards the front porch as well, opening the doors for us until—

_Pink…_

_Pink frilly ribbons…_

_It's all pink…_

I stood still, flabbergasted by the sight of… **PINK** and pastel colored _frilly_ ribbons placed _EVERYWHERE_. Ciel and Sebastian must've noticed as well because no one moved an inch, it was as if time has stopped just for us three to take all of this in.

* * *

Please, Please, Please, Please, Please x Infinity, PLEASE review! I beg of you! I'm on my knees!! -- wtf?

Anyway, PLEASE review, and enjoy the rest of your lives!

-Yuki


	7. I Don't Belong Here

**Author's Note**

I'm back! Yes, you read right. Yuki Uzumaki is back and off hiatus! Well, I've written a very long hiatus note, but it turns out to be a short hiatus, lol. Anyway, I'm not really sure about the Kuro season two coming out in January, I got that info from a close friend, it might be a hoax! So don't kill me if the info isn't true! Also, thanks to those who are willing to wait for me until I came back *cries with tears of joy*! I didn't end up writing the Fullmetal Alchemist fic because after I watched the Kuro Musical and read a few Sebby fics, I instantly fell back in love with Sebastian Michaelis! Oh, and you should totally read TheEvilMuffinToaster's fic The Truth behind a smile, it's really good! And also blo0p's fic, Hotaru no Hikari it has a original plot line, different from the overused plot line I am currently using.

'Nuff rambling, let's get on with tha' story...!

* * *

**The Game of Chess **| Chapter 6: I do not belong here... I guess

Pink frilly ribbons…

Yes, you read right—_pink—_that's basically all I could see and digest right now.

I stood dumfounded staring with my mouth opened agape, trying to take all this in. And I stood there, just staring around… Until—

"Sebastiaaan!" screamed the three servants as they tackled Sebastian—almost to the ground, but somehow he managed to stand still. I stared at them in confusion and silence until I realize that Bard and Finny were wearing girly—and I really mean girly, things.

"What in the world is all this!?" questioned Sebastian as he pushed the three of them away, straightening his black coat.

"More like… What's up with your clothes?" I asked, covering my mouth in an attempt to suppress the laugh that is threatening to come out. Oh God, if only digital pocket cameras were already invented, I'd definitely take a picture of this—definitely!

"Go ask that crazy girl!" Responded Bard in anger, pointing to a door. Ciel, Sebastian and I peeked over the door simultaneously, seeing something that I shouldn't have _ever _seen. Mr. Tanaka was given a makeover—I'd prefer being _assaulted_—by a familiar blonde with golden hair curled into '_drills'_. My hitched breathing from holding laughter seems to attract the said blonde's attention because she immediately turned back and ran straight for the door—given the chance I scrambled away from the door and laughed merrily. The said blonde caught the unfortunate Ciel in a very, _very _tight embrace, cutting off his air supply.

"Ciel! I wanted to see you!" shouted Elizabeth as she practically _glomped_ Ciel.

"E—Elizabeth!" Ciel shouted in acknowledgement, his air supply being cut off from Lizzy's very tight embrace. Lizzy squeezed Ciel even more, turning round and round while Lizzy blurted out some random stuff about Ciel being cute as I chuckled into the fabric of my sleeve, trying to muffle the sound. It seems my efforts has gone to waste as she immediately spotted me—her emerald eyes gleaming brightly.

"Luna? Is that you?" asked Lizzy as she let go of Ciel, focusing on me—and the room became deadly silent, as if devouring the moment.

"Uhh… Yeah," I replied smiling innocently, silently taking unnoticeable small steps backwards while bracing myself for the impact of what was about to come. As if on cue, she sprinted towards me and tackled me with a death hug, cutting off my air supply while squealing my name in a high pitched scream. I couldn't take the force of her tackle and fell backwards—taking her with me, who is currently "glomping" me to death. Fortunately, Sebastian caught me right on time, preventing me to fall to the ground with Lizzy on top of me—which would definitely crack my healing skull once again. After being steadied by Sebastian, I sat down on the floor, brining her with me as she shouted out words which I slightly digested in my brain.

"Luna! It's been so long! How have you been doing? Are you alright? How's your mother and father? How come you never visited me? Are you eating well? You look so thin—" she bombarded me with questions at lightning speed before I cut her off.

"E-Elizabeth… A-air!!" I managed to squeak out as my air supply was running thin. She immediately let go off me and stood beside me grinning widely while I panted for air and coughed on the floor.

"Lady Elizabeth…" trailed Sebastian off as he captured the said blonde's short attention span. She spun around to face him and smiled bowing politely.

"Sebastian, good day to you!" she cheered with an enthusiastic smile. Sometimes I wonder how she's able to be _that_ cheerful—sometimes I even envy her carefree personality.

"It's been a while since I've last saw you." Said the butler as he bowed down politely. I wonder why she didn't just glomp him as well. It would be inappropriate, but he deserves it.

"I've also got a souvenir for you!" she squealed as she took out a… well, I don't know what it's called, but it's something that babies wear—I think. It's colored in _pink_. She gave the _thing_ to Sebastian, and he had no choice but to wear it. I swear, his face was priceless and the thing really clashes badly with his black attire. I rolled on the floor laughing hysterically, so did Ciel and the servants—that is until Sebastian glared at them and they shut up, but I didn't.

"T-That… clashes s-so badly! Hahaha!" I managed to spurt out in between laughter, earning a glare from Sebastian, but I ignored him.

"What do you mean?" asked Lizzy with a pout, her hands behind her back. I stopped laughing and wiped a tear from my eye.

"As someone associated with fashion, I _have_ to teach you a lot of things. As the first, he," I pointed to Sebastian, "doesn't suit wearing that pink hair dress. Heck he looks perfectly fine the way he is! If you want to change his appearance, then change the color of his suit! Like for example…" a malicious smile found its way up to my lips as I rubbed both of my hands together in anticipation.

"Lady Luna, please refrain from teaching the unwanted to Lady Elizabeth. Your concussion hasn't fully healed yet—perhaps that is why you can't think straight," Sebastian cut off, earning a death glare from me.

"Sebastian, I am fully aware of my condition. There is no need for you to rudely cut me off in the middle of my great epiphany revelation." I spoke with gritted teeth, trying my best to not just tackle him to the ground with a jump kick. Wouldn't it be best to just shut that stupid butler up?

"So, what's up with the… decoration?" I asked conversationally, trying to act cool by crossing my arms. Sadly, no one paid any attention to me as they gathered around Ciel and Lizzy, listening to Sebastian's explanation about fiancées then gawking at the fact that Lizzy is Ciel's fiancée.

"Heeey! Isn't anyone paying attention to me! Hello!!" I whined, waving my hands to get their attention. As much as I tried, I couldn't get their attention.

"Fine, leave me out of this!" I huffed as I walked away to the west wing, where the room I'm currently occupying is placed on. The last thing I heard is about a dance party or something related to that—meh, I hate dance parties…

Shortly, I arrived in front of my room. Heh, I guess I just don't belong anywhere. Even after I've come all the way here, I still couldn't fit in. Maybe I should just go home and accept life the way it is. Yeah, after all, I'm just causing everyone trouble by staying here. With, that set, I walked sluggishly towards Ciel's office.

I didn't bother knocking because it was unlike me and I don't want Ciel to suspect anything. When I pushed the door to open, well, you can say I saw something disturbing. Ciel and Sebastian was standing, facing each other. But that's not the creepy part, the creepy part is that they're holding hands and Ciel's head is pressed on Sebastian's stomach. Ciel must've realized that I was there because he immediately turned red and backed away from Sebastian.

"S-Sorry for interrupting!" I stuttered, closing the door with force and running away from the sinful room with a red face. I could hear Ciel's screams of protest which sounded something like; "It isn't what it looks like! I swear!" or something close to that. His cries of protest wasn't very convincing, I mean, his head was on Sebastian's stomach! Before I even realized, I arrived at the aula of the mansion, where I saw something disturbing yet again. A man with long black hair, yellow-green eyes and a spectacle was dressed in… A girly white-blue dress with frills and ribbons around him. Truly, it was a horrific sight to see. He was rambling on about being ashamed and unable to show his face. Then suddenly he opened the window and was about to jump off, but stopped.

"Isn't anyone going to stop me?" he asked stupidly to a group of people. Then I realized that the group of people are Bard—with a pink sailor suit, Mr. Tanaka—with a Japanese priestess costume, and Finny with a… black cat dress thingy… I'm into fashion, but not _that _kind of fashion! In an attempt to know who the guy dressed in white is, I walked towards the trio.

"So, who's the guy clad in white attempting suicide?" I asked conversationally.

"Eeh? Lady Luna? I didn't know you where there!" exclaimed Finny with a shocked face. I smiled sheepishly in return.

"His name is Grell Sutcliff, he's a butler of Madame Red's. He was sent here to be trained by Sebastian, but all he's been doing is causing trouble! By the way, haven't you seen him—or see the mess he's been making?" explained, then asked Bard with his cigarette still intact in his mouth. I was about to answer, but then I was pulled away by a familiar presence, screaming something like, "I'll make you cute!"

"Nee, Luna? You wear black too much! Let's dress you up in baby blue! Oh, I've got this really cute dress from London! I fell in love when I first saw it! It suits you perfectly! It might be a little short on you because it's my size, but it's okay!" Lizzy rambled on, dragging me across the aula.

"Leave it at that." Ordered a familiar voice. Thank God! I'm saved!

"Ciel! You're so cute!" squealed Lizzy, with that said, she ran towards Ciel and hugged him tightly, twirling him around. I smirked at the scene and marveled at Lizzy's success in making Ciel wear a… Blue coat with frills… thing. Well, Ciel does look cute. Then suddenly, Lizzy was shouting about the ring she got for Ciel and how he didn't want to use it. In the next second she got Ciel's ring. The Phantomhive ring, the ring that means the ownership of the Phantomhive estate and has been passed down through generations!

"Give it back!" shouted Ciel with pure rage. Everyone stood in silence, shocked by the sudden outburst. Lizzy stopped her ramblings, and looked at Ciel, shocked by his sudden outburst to her.

"Give it back, Elizabeth." Ciel ordered, this time with a bit less rage, and a softer tone.

"Why are you getting so mad?," Lizzy retorted, holding the ring in both of her hands tightly, "I went out of my way and…" she trailed off as Ciel gave her an icy look. Lizzy stepped back and held the ring tighter.

"I only wanted everything to look cute, so why are you getting so angry?! I hate this ring!" with that said, she threw the ring to the ground and it broke. Ciel snapped and he ran towards Lizzy to strike her. I ran towards Lizzy and pulled her close to me to protect her, but Sebastian had already held a firm grip on Ciel's hand.

"Young Master, you have forgotten the cane you went to so much trouble to get." Sebastian spoke with a stern look on his face, putting the cane on Ciel's hand. Lizzy cried and hugged me tightly, as I patted her back in a soothing manner.

"Ciel, how could you?" I glared at him, as he breathed heavily, taking in all that has happened in a matter of seconds. Then, Sebastian walked towards me and Lizzy, he stopped right in front of us.

"That ring was something incredibly important to our master. It was one of a kind passed down through generation of Phantomhive family heads. Please forgive my master's rudeness." He explained with his right hand on his left chest.

"Ciel, I-I'm sorry… That p-precious of a ring…" she trailed off, as she began to sob again. Ciel kneeled down and scooped the ring, then he walked towards the window and threw it outside. That move shocked everyone—even me. Lizzy ran towards Ciel immediately and said, "Ciel! What are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring," he spoke while walking away from the window, "Even without it, the head of the Phantomhive household is me!" he proclaimed. Lizzy cried even more, and I intend to walk towards her to comfort her, but Sebastian stopped me.

"How long do you intend to cry for?" Ciel asked Lizzy.

"But…" Lizzy started.

"Your face is terrible, unsuited for a lady," he spoke as he wiped Lizzy's tear stained face with a handkerchief, "I wouldn't want to ask a girl like that to dance." Lizzy stopped crying immediately.

"Smooth Ciel, real smooth." I scoffed, before a melodic music started to play. Then the attention turns to Sebastian who was creating the music with a violin. The servants awed his performance, and Grell decided to sing. Unbelievably, he has a great voice. Deep as the ocean, and clear as the blue sky. Ciel asked Lizzy to dance, and soon they both swirled on the aula beautifully. They weren't the best dancers, but it was still a sight to watch nevertheless. Ciel was finally smiling again, even though it wasn't the same smile, but he's still smiling.

I noticed that Finny was dancing—or bouncing—with Mr. Tanaka, while Maylene and Bard were standing next to each other, blushing. I walked towards them and stood in between them.

"Hey, why don't you two dance together?" I suggested, trying to play matchmaker. Maylene and Bard blushed even more and they looked away.

"Not going to happen!" was Bard's comment. I eyed him skeptically, and then turned my attention to the maid, Maylene.

"Ehh… I want to dance with Mr. Sebastian…" she spoke silently. So, our maid has a little crush on the devilish butler Sebastian eh? This is going to be interesting!

"Yeah, but he's currently playing the violin, so why don't you dance with Bard instead?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow for emphasis. If possible, the said maid turned even redder. Ah, I see the situation! She has feelings for Bard, but they're blinded by her little crush for Sebastian! Or… It's just me being overexcited when there's actually _nothing_ between them…

In the end, I stood on the staircase, watching everyone having fun, dancing and laughing. Soon night arrives, and Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch after we had dinner. Since Ciel didn't want to worry Aunt Frances by letting Lizzy stay over, he ordered Sebastian to take Lizzy home. Suddenly, Grell volunteered to do the work, and now we all stood in front of the mansion, waving goodbye I guess.

"Do you think Lady Elizabeth would be safe with that… that—" Bard spoke, but was cut off by Ciel.

"He has said he could do it, therefore, he could." With that said, Ciel went inside the mansion. I followed him suit with the rest following and shuffling to their assembled rooms. I didn't really know where to go, so I followed Ciel to wherever he was going. Once we entered the common room, he sat down on a nearby couch on motioned for me to sit down as well—I did as I was told, surprisingly.

"How long are you going to plan on staying here?" he asked, staring at me coldly.

"As soon as I regain my original family name back." I lied through my teeth, putting up with the 'I want my Phantomhive name back' crap.

"Don't give me that stupid family name crap! State your reason!" he snapped, standing up.

"I need your help." I murmured quietly, ashamed of the words I just said.

"Speak louder, I can't hear you."

"I need your help!" I yelled, standing up as well, making eye contact.

"How troublesome… You do realize that the whole underworld is in search of you right?" he questioned.

"Yes…"

"Then why did you make a show of entering _my _underworld meeting and even introducing yourself!? You're only making more problems for me!"

I chose to stay quiet.

"Ever since that meeting, people have been coming here to get you! My servants had to go through the trouble to eliminating them quietly." He explained harshly.

"I know. I'm sorry," I spoke, bowing my head low, "It's just that I thought you'll understand the situation without me having to explain. I don't want to show my weakness…" I continued.

"Well that didn't work. Explain yourself."

"I-I… "

"Well?"

"I ran away from home… After the fire three years ago, I was captured by the black market's assassins who also saved me from a pile of rubble that was about to crush me. I was there, when the fire happened. They took my parents as hostage so that I wouldn't tell anyone about what I've seen in the fire. One day, they killed my parents for no apparent reason and left my mansion, taking all their men with them. I had no choice but to continue my parent's business to keep on living, but at that time I wasn't old enough to officially become the company's president, so Alfred, my household steward became the icon of the company. He handled the financial and marketing issues while I create the designs. When the company has been acknowledged by the country, he started to force me into making more designs, when I couldn't come up with something good enough, he would lock me up in my room. He even forced me to live on the attic while my room is used by his prostitutes! I couldn't disobey him because all the servants in the household only obeys him and if I turn him to the police I wouldn't be able to run the company on my own and I couldn't contact anyone. Therefore, you're my only hope…" I explained.

"Ah, I see… We shall come up with a plan tomorrow." Ciel stated thoughtfully. Then, as if on cue Sebastian came in and announced that it's bed time. I mouthed thanks to Ciel and went to my own room. I'm not going to bother sleeping in the same room as my cousin, if I die because of sleep apnea, it would be much it'd only solve my problems faster. Though I'm not all that interested in suicide, I think it's pathetic.

I arrived at my room and went to the bathroom to do the usual nightly necessities and then plopped onto the bed. Used to doing everything by myself, I snuggled down the covers and closed my eyes, resting for the night.

* * *

There ya' go folks! Tha' seventh chapter!

Reviews will be highly appreciated, though even if you do not review, I would still continue because nothing could stop me now *insert evil laugh*!

Urm, right, anyway, thanks for those who favourited and alerted my story! I really appreciate it. By the way, do tell if my original character is a mary sue, or getting close to being one. Personally, I think Luna Venturine is a mary sue therefore, I need your opinion for me to decide whether I should give her more flaws or not. If she's not a mary sue and I give her too much flaw, that would be bad right? 'Cause then she'll be like the opposite of mary sue with too much flaws and no perfection at all.

When I write this chapter, I sort of picture the OC as me. Though I could never hope to run a company by myself--that would just be too much. In the next chapter, Luna's past would be revealed! You know, I'm actually kind of confused, I mean what can Ciel do to help her in this dilemma? I mean, "Alfred" is her guardian and if he's discarded then she has to get another guardian, if not get adoptive parents. Ciel can't possibly be her guardian 'cause he's underaged. Oh God, I'm having a writer's block! -___-

Well, 'nuff said, fear not the next chapter shall come by... in a month? Nah, can't guarantee that.  
Don't forget to review!

Your Authoress,

Yuki

P.S. From some stupid freak incident, I have stupidly deleted the draft of the next chapter which is almost done. Yes, I just realized this while writing this note. So the next chapter might take a while as I am currenly hitting my head to the table--that might cause some head injuries and slow me down on writing. God, I spent three days writing that chapter and now it's all gone! Uwaaah, yes, I'm currently whining and writing this. This is a lesson for all of us; **when writing a story, SAVE it before it gets deleted in an accident. **


	8. The Fire

Hellow fellow earthlings!

So sorry for the long update! Please don't kill me I've got school--Oh wait, on second thought, do kill me! That is if you can find me! HUAHAHAHAH! *gets hit by a shoe*

Ouch, that hurts!

**Ciel : **It's your own fault for being so stupid.

Who're you calling stupid, brat!?

**Ciel** : I may be a brat, but I'm a royal one.

Damned boy!

**Sebastian : **Now, now, cursing is not allowed. Have you no shame?

I'm going to ignore you. So you see, I've been absent because of my class drama titled 'The Betrayer'! I didn't make the title, but I made the story! Cool eh? I know I'm the best *gets hit by a random bird poo*

People have got to stop throwing random things dammit! Ok, back to the main topic, I hope you haven't forgotten me like I have forgotten Kuroshitsuji (again). Truth be told I'm currently obsessed in Pandora Hearts! Not really the whole story (manga/anime), but just the hot characters;

1) Xerxes Break, the flirty candy man!

2) Jack Vessalius, the blond dude with a ponytail! Also the watch maker *spoilers*

3) Gilbert Nightray, the seaweed head! He's only hot in the anime, but he's still a seaweed head!

So yeah, those three are my current obsession, so, I apologize in advance if the updates will take a long time... Please don't kill me, I'm too young to die! Yeah, my words are going to get me killed one day -___-

Thank you to the _**AWESOME REVIEWERS! **_who have supported me throughout making 8 chapters (I know I'm sad, just bear with it!). You're all awesome, and I love you guys, I would still continue without you, but it feels great to be appreciated. I'm a nerd at school so you must see my point, hahaha -___-

Right, um, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Yana Toboso does, I only own Luna Phantomhive...? Or half of her...

* * *

_Fire,_

_A colorful substance that seemed to dance in the air, a beautiful sight in which the colors mix together, creating a spectrum of shaded colors, creating light amidst the darkness. _

_Fire, _

_A hot substance that burns everything in its path without mercy, using the wind to spread its fury, engulfing everything until it becomes nothing. _

_Fire, _

_The substance that I hate most, it took away everything from me, the substance that scarred my life. _

_I will never forget that day. The day when they burned the Phantomhive mansion down…_

It was a fine evening in London and around it.

The streets were buzzing with townspeople and visitors, doing their daily activities. It was a beautiful day indeed, and what made it more special, was the fact that it was Ciel's tenth birthday. I was on my way to the Phantomhive mansion to congratulate Ciel in person and attend his birthday party, as well as Aunt Ann's party. My mother and father couldn't make it today, so I went to the main Phantomhive manor with Alfred, my family butler.

As soon as I arrived at the front gate, I jumped off the slowly moving carriage, ignoring Alfred's yells of worry. Mr. Tanaka opened the door for me and I bolted right in, while shouting a "good afternoon" to him. I went straight to the dining hall, knowing that little cousin Ciel would be there, smiling and jumping in joy. Of course, I was right. As I entered the dining hall, Ciel was jumping around the room, smiling and laughing. I was the first guest, and proud of it! I walked towards Uncle Vincent and Aunt Rachel to greet them, but suddenly, I was tackled to the ground by a little boy—the birthday boy.

"Cousin Luna! It's my birthday today!" the little Ciel spoke with a childish voice.

"Happy birthday Ciel," I messed his hair up and pinched his adorable puffy cheeks.

"Do I get a present?" he asked innocently, being the adorable child he is.

"Yeah, but you must get me one on my birthday as well okay?" I asked back, making sure. I was only thirteen at the time, still a helpless child after all.

"Okay!" with that said, I ran to Alfred who was holding Ciel's wrapped present, standing on the corner of the room like the loyal butler he is. He handed me the present and I ran off to find Ciel. Once I did, I gave him the black and white stripped present box. He opened it with excitement, and saw that the present was a black teddy bear with a white ribbon around its neck.

"Thank you cousin Luna!" the little boy shouted with excitement as he hugged the doll tightly.

"You're welcome Ciel." I spoke, giving him a wide cousinly grin. He looked at the teddy bear one more time before running to his parents to show it. I smiled at his antics and proceeded to the garden to pass by the time. I didn't like crowds, and I know that most of Ciel's guests' are arriving from the sound of carriages. Little did I know back then, that it would be the start of a tragedy…

Shortly, I arrived at the garden and seated myself under a huge tree. I made myself comfortable on the huge trunk of the tree and stare at the horizon. It was a good view I'm seeing from where I am, there were white rose bushes, trees and exotic looking plants all over the place.

"Mistress! Young Mistress!" called a familiar raspy voice. I tilted my head to the right a bit to see that it was indeed my family butler, Alfred. I stood up and brushed the grass off my black and white dress. I've always liked the color black and white, from when I was a small child. Other girls my age would've gone crazy for the color pink, but I despise pink. If you look at it intently, it will hurt your eyes, and you know I'm not making this up.

"Young Mistress, please don't wonder off on your own. It seems that Master Ciel has been looking for you, he kept on tugging on my sleeve, asking where you are," the butler explained with a smile.

"Alright then! I'll be going inside!" with that said, I bolted inside the mansion only to smell something burning. At first, I thought it was only smoke from the kitchen, but soon the smell got worst and smoke started to be seen. I was starting to panic, so I decided to visit the kitchen to see what was really happening.

When I got there, the smoke has gotten thicker and it hurts the eyes to see. I had to close my eyes and ended up lost in the huge mansion. Soon I could see small fires all around, burning the walls and carpet, creating more black smokes. It became hard to breathe and more painful to see, in the end I had to cover my mouth and nose while walking around the mansion, trying to find the way out.

"Ciel!" I called out, hoping for an answer. Who knew? Maybe he's still inside the mansion.

"Aunt Rachel! Uncle Vincent!" I called out again. They can't possibly leave me here can they? Yeah, they must be searching for me this instant! With that thought in my head, I struggled to find my way out. Without any clear sense of direction, I arrived in front of a double door mahogany room. Desperate for help, I opened the door only to wish that I hadn't. I saw Aunt's body in a pool of blood, unmoving and pale.

Panicked, I moved back immediately in horror, covering my mouth from the smoke. Tears started to form in my eyes, though I couldn't really tell whether it was because of the smoke or what I just saw. God, this is just too much, about half an hour ago I just talked to her, but now… She's gone. I have to find Ciel! He still has to be inside the mansion!

"Ciel! Ciel!" I shouted with a hoarse voice. I've lost my aunt and probably uncle, I can't lose cousin Ciel as well! He's all I've got… Mother and Father are always away on business trips…

"Ciel! Ciel where are you!?" I shouted as loud as I can, and with the current situation, it wasn't very loud. Then, as if God has answered my prayers, Ciel opened the doors of the other side of the room.

"Cie—" I was cut off by his hysteric cries. I have to save him! With that thought in mind I ran towards his direction, but it seems that luck wasn't at my side, because with the wood floor being burnt, it became fragile and I fell through it. It was so sudden and I wasn't prepared, therefore I couldn't do anything against it. I couldn't scream or even reach for something to hold on to, I just fell, and landed on the hard floor with a loud thump. Before I even realized what happened to me, the block of wood that I fell through crumbled and fell upon me. Luckily, they didn't crush me, but created a pile that hid me underneath. The pain from falling started to dawn upon me, starting from my arms to my legs. Being the weak little girl I am, I passed out from the pain.

The next thing I know, I awoke to the sound of people talking. I tried to move by reaching out my hand, but in return a pain shot up through my body and I became numb. My sudden movements caused the blocks of wood to be unstable, and they started to fall on me. Before a huge block could fall on me, a hand grabbed my collar and pulled me up harshly, saving my life, but chocking me on the process. Nevertheless, I was thankful.

Once I opened my eyes, I saw three men dressed in black cloaks, with plain white masks on their face. At first I thought this was all a dream, but when one of the men pulled me up by my front collar, I realized something. This was the beginning of a nightmare, and right now, I'm facing the Underworld's Assassins. They assassinate eye witnesses on Underworld's events, and unfortunately, I'm an eye witness on the tragedy of the Phantomhive's downfall.

"Who are you!?" the man that pulled me up asked roughly, his voice deep and intimidating. Terrified, I couldn't find it in myself to speak.

"I said; Who are you!?" the man asked again, this time shouting and banging me to the wall nearby. I flinched and tears started to form in my eyes. I was just a spoiled, weak little girl that couldn't defend herself back then.

"L-Luna Venturine…" I spoke timidly. Not even I myself thought that I could state my name in such a situation. The man threw me to the ground harshly and I landed with a loud thump. I was too scared to see what they would do to me, so I crouched near the wall and hid my face with my arms. Not a moment too soon, I heard them laugh. It actually might've sounded like a normal laughter, but to me, it was like a sound from hell.

"Child, you are the daughter of the Venturine family are you not?" one of them asked. I nodded timidly, but kept on hiding my face. I don't want to see the face of my murderer, no.

"Very well then, your pitiful life shall be spared, but in exchange, take us to your manor." They reasoned. This time, I didn't give a response. I can't take them to the manor, they might hurt Mother and Father, and everyone inside the mansion! I can't…

"Do you hear me you ungrateful brat!?" the man shouted and a second later I was pulled up by my hair. The pain was unbearable and let out a shriek. The next second, I felt a hard pang at my left cheek and tears poured down my cheeks instantly. Enraged, the man pulled out a knife and pressed it to my throat.

"My patience is running thin brat." He threatened. I'm not really sure of the events that follow next, my memory seems to be a bit of a blur as an impact from all the physical abuse. Even so, I do remember flashes of the carriage I rode to my mansion, the servant's horrified faces when I arrived, and Mother and Father's reaction when they saw me with the men in black cloaks.

The days that follow after that were filled with forced smiles and acts. Even if they try to hide it from me, I just know, they're all scared. The last thing I heard from the men cloaked in black are, "If you dare to speak of the fire in the Phantomhive mansion, you'll regret ever being born."At that time, I didn't fully realize what they meant by 'I'll regret ever being born', so I continued my daily activities.

After a month has passed, I saw Alfred, the family butler that accompanied me to the Phantomhive mansion at the event of the fire. He was speaking silently to my parents, and it seems like it was something utterly important, so I didn't dare to disturb. Night finally arrived and curiosity took over me, so I decided to ask my parents about what they were talking about with Alfred recently. Though it would probably be best if I didn't enter my parent's room that night…

I knocked on the door thrice, but there was no response, so I creaked the door open only to stagger back in horror. Both of my parents were on the ground, lying motionlessly on a pool of their own blood. Tears started to form in my eyes, until I fully realize the surrounding, the murderers were still there… It's the assassins… Cloaked in black mysteriously, holding the sword that killed my parents.

"You've been told haven't you? You'll regret being born…" those were the last words before they left. I fell down on my knees and cried, my scream piercing through the silent night.

A funeral was soon held for them the next day, but their death was kept a secret from the public. If the world knew that I was an orphan, people will gather and make a huge commotion. I'd be adopted and the Venturine household will vanish. In these hard times, my family butler, Alfred helped me get through it. He comforted me and helped me create a company for a living, until one day…

I was running through the mansion happily, searching for Alfred. Though I noticed that the servant's behavior today was a bit odd and restricted, I decided to ignore them. It might just be a bad mood right? Well I was wrong.

A maid dressed nicely in her uniform passed by and I caught up to her instantly.

"Excuse me, where's Alfred?" I asked politely. Even though she's under my employment, there's no wrong in being polite right?

The maid looked a bit fidgety and nervous, but she finally answered after a long pause, "He's on the dining room young mistress. Excuse me." With that said, she left quickly. Being the stupid person I am, I ran towards the dining room to find Alfred lounging on the dining table with a few, dare I say, prostitute like ladies.

"Ah, my dear Luna, come!" he beckoned me to come to him, and I did so obediently.

"My dear little Luna, would you please kindly direct these ladies to your room?" he ordered nicely, sugar coating his voice and batting his none-existent eyelashes. I cringed in disgust.

"My room? Where will I be staying then?"

"That's not my problem darling. You can use the attic or some vacant rooms can't you?" he suggested, lifting my chin by his index finger. I recoiled in disgust and glared at him. Who does he think he is? This mansion is my property, and he is my underling! How dare he speaks of such insolence in my presence!

"What makes you think you can order me around Alfred?" I asked smugly, crossing my hands over my chest. I've won this battle and he knows it. He'll be punished for having to speak to me that way.

"Hm? Why exactly can't I? Even if you're the Young Mistress, I am in charge of the Venturine Household, therefore I can order you around, dear Luna." He explained smugly, erasing the smirk on my face. For once, he has done something that enrages me, but I can't do anything about it. I feel… Weak, and defenseless.

"Speechless? Well, rather than standing there like a fool you'd be better off directing these beautiful ladies to your room, Luna." He ordered once again, with a smile etched on his face. I did as I was told disdainfully, glaring at the prostitutes that will be occupying my room. I swear, if looks could kill, they'll be dead a thousand times by now.

A few weeks later, the treatment I got from Alfred worsens. I was forced to create designs, even when I didn't have any idea. He also snatched the failed designs and shouted that he didn't care whether it's a failure or not, because the public would surely buy it, and he'll be stinking rich. I hate that man, that two faced bastard! He was just playing nice to gain my trust, but then uses it for his personal gain. I couldn't take it anymore, and I just had to run… That is why I ended up here, in the Phantomhive mansion, to ask for help…

It may not seem like a big problem, but because I was raised in luxury, I can't stand living like a peasant. I don't mean to insult the low classed people, but I just can't live like them. The only person who I trusted, who I thought I could depend on, betrayed me. I hated myself for being so naïve, so gullible, so stupid. If I hadn't let curiosity get the best of me and ran to the source of the fire back then, all this would've never happen. It's all my fault, whether I wanted to accept it or not, all of it is my fault. Not the fire, not Aunt and Uncle's death, but my parents' death, and Alfred's betrayal.

_It's all my fault, but I keep on blaming it on the fire. How immature and irresponsible…_

_

* * *

_

There ya go! The awaited (not) 8th chapter! I hope you enjoyed it... Please do leave leave reviews and constructive critics. This time I will not forget to save! All hail the power of MS Word's Saving Button! Ok, nuff said, see ya next month on TGoC 9 (don't count on it)!

-Yuki


	9. He WHAT?

**Author's Notes**

Yes, surprisingly, **I'm still alive. **I know of your intentions of hunting me down! #youcanignorethisrandomauthor'srandomnotes

I guess I'm in love with Sebastian Michaelis (again) after watching season 2! :D I'm not through with Hetalia yet though, cause it really helped me in History xD

Anyway, I just realized how seriously suckish this story is, and I apologize for it. I'm also sorry if this chapter has a really different writing style and whatnot, since I haven't been writing fics for quite some time (busy making amvs, check out my youtube channel 'TheSilverCharm' ;D Yeah, I'm shamelessly promoting it xD)

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. Yes, you heard me, NOTHING.

* * *

Maylene could be one of the cutest maids I've ever seen with her clumsiness and all. But then again, sometimes I have this voice inside of my head urging me to stab her with one of the shards of plate that she manages to break every single freaking day.

Like right now…

"I'm so sorry Lady Luna! I wasn't paying attention to where I was—" I held my hand up to stop her from rambling out pointless excuses that I've been hearing while staying at the Phantomhive manor. Call me rude, but I'm just not in the mood for this.

I bet you won't be either if you were me. I mean really, what was Ciel thinking? Leaving me in the manor while he sets of to his London townhouse. What kind of an earl is he if he can't even tend to his guests properly! That _brat _has a lot of learning to do.

Instead of standing around, waiting for said clumsy maid to finish cleaning up every piece of broken plate, I decided to help her—being the kind person that I am (not).

"Lady Luna, you don't have to help me, it's my fault—" Maylene started, but I, of course, cut her off—it seems to be a habit of mine recently. Not that I mind, but perhaps other people do.

"It's okay, if I help then it won't take up too much time, and you can resume your duties."

Just when I was about to pick up my fourth shard—yes, I've been counting—Finnian came running in, shouting something about a flower that grew in the garden, and successfully shocking the hell out of me that somehow I managed to cut my own hand with the shard.

And yes, blood was dripping slowly, but surely, down my palm.

"What? You managed to grow a flower!" Maylene asked, seemingly shocked by what Finnian has managed to do. Uh…seriously, isn't that what a gardener is supposed to do? Grow flowers, tend the garden, design it, etcetera… Right?

"Yes! Yes! Come! Look!" the auburn haired boy cheered, clearly ecstatic about the whole thing. I'm not really sure how or why, but somehow the two of them managed to forget about me and walked away as if I didn't exist—yes, me, the all important lady, ME! Okay, fine I admit, that was over exaggerated, but how could they simply forget about me?

I sighed to myself in displeasure and the thought of getting myself some food—since I doubt the servants would do so for me—came to my mind. And so I walked towards what I presume to be the hallway that leads to the kitchen, and thank God for my super instincts (not), for I ended up in Ciel's study in the West Wing.

"Holy freaking mackerel, how the freaking pants did I get in here!" I asked myself in frustration. Who knows, maybe talking to yourself might actually help you, psychologically. But I doubt it'll help me, since I'm obviously too far off.

Frustrated and just plain angry, I jumped to Ciel's usual rotating chair seat thingy with the very comfortable cushions. After a while, I got bored and started opening random drawers on the table, until I found something particularly interesting.

Well, actually, it's just a plain white letter, but what intrigues me most is the emblem of the seal at the back of the letter. From what I know, it's the Queen's emblem. I do know that Ciel Phantomhive is the Queen's loyal watchdog, but other than that, I know nothing. This could be my chance to learn something about the Phantomhives. Deciding that opening the letter would be worth Ciel's fury, I searched for a letter opener and found one—on top of the table. After opening, the envelope, I took out the papers from inside and began to read.

_Dear Luna,_

_I know that you'll try to sneak around my study and look through my personal belongings, so I took the liberty of hiding everything—somewhere that you will not be able to find. That is not the main reason why I wrote this letter though, what I wanted to tell you is that I'm off to my townhouse in London for work. Therefore, you'll be better off at your own manor, so that you won't have to cope with the idiots that are my servants. _

_Earl of Phantomhive,_

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_P.S.: Don't even bother looking for my townhouse address. It's foolproof. _

…

What could possibly be my reaction?

Hm…I'm not really sure myself. Perhaps I had a sudden heart attack and died? Maybe I was so angry that I had stroke and died? Maybe nothing scientifically explainable happened and I just died right there—hold on, why does everything involve me dying? Ah, well, it's also possible for me to not ingest the words for my brain is slow, and I'm left doing nothing but staring at the piece of parchment with Ciel's supposed letter addressed to me.

Anybody who knows me would've picked the last. I mean, if I'm dead, then I won't be thinking the possibilities in my head right? Fine, I'm not sure, but I'm not going to find out soon either.

"Lady Lunaaa!" called a shrill voice, loud enough to penetrate the mansion's walls and reverberate.

I quickly placed the letter on the inside of my dress and walked towards the door quickly. Just when I was about to open the said door, something, or presumably, _someone _threw open the door, barely missing me by inches!

"Lady Lunaaaaa—Oh! There you are!" said the person who almost succeeded in smashing me with the door. It was none other than Finnian and his…brute strength? Maybe, not really sure, but how could a small looking boy like him opened the door so hard, that the wind from it almost ripped my face apart? Well, okay, that was exaggerated, but you know what I mean!

"Yes, Finnian, I am here." I nodded with wide eyes, my face still hurting from the wind caused by the opened door.

"Would Lady Luna like to see the flower that I planted?" the gardener asked excitedly, looking as if he would bounce up and down if I said yes. And of course, my answer was yes, I mean, I couldn't live with the guilt of making the poor boy cry—okay fine, I can, but bad reputations aren't on my current list.

With brute strength, he dragged me down the hall and to the garden, as if I was a rag doll—which I can assure you am not.

"Look! Look!" he cheered as he halted to a sudden stop, inevitably making me collide into his _very solid _back. Keep up the colliding and I'm going to have a flattened nose.

But yeah, it was a single red poppy, and even I have to admit, it vibrates off this entrancing aura that makes you want stand there and look at it for hours. The red color is just so vibrant and full of life that it automatically attracts your eyes.

"It's beautiful Finnian," I commented truthfully. Even I have the heart to be honest too you know. "Congratulations on your first flower."

Finnian smiled sheepishly back in reply, and I couldn't help but laugh. He's just so adorable. After a while, he took me back inside the manor, and to the kitchen to get some breakfast. On the way, I couldn't help but ask—I mean, what'd you except? Luna Phantomhive, the most stubborn girl you'll ever meet, lets her cousin leave her behind like a piece of trash? In no freaking hell will that ever happen.

"Hey Finny, I was just wondering…" I started, trailing off and pretending to re-think my question.

"Yes Lady Luna?" he replied, looking at me.

"Where is Ciel and Sebastian?" I asked, pretending to be nonchalant about it.

"Oh! They're off to the townhouse in London! Mr. Sebastian said that they have some work to do." Finny answered, tapping his chin in remembrance. This might be my chance!

"Say, do you know the address of the townhouse?" I asked while playing with my hair, putting an air of nonchalance around me, as if I don't really care about what his answer to my question.

"Well... Mr. Sebastian told me not to tell anyone, but I guess it's okay for Lady Luna to know," he answered. "Wait here, I'll get a piece of paper to write it down!" he added, running off and leaving me behind.

Did I succeed? Definitely.


	10. Stop and Think

_Chapter 10_ : _Stop and Think_

_.  
_

There are times where I would stop whatever I was doing, and think; _Have I completely lost my mind? What would happen if it didn't go as planned? Do I have insurance? Wait, what in the world is insurance?_

This was one of those times. If I had to be honest with myself, I only feel lucid enough to actually _think _about the consequences of my actions far in the middle of said action—which is stupid, really. What if my initial plans were to throw myself into a well? I'd be well dead (no pun intended) before realizing what a fool I was.

And that was how I found myself slowing my horse down to a trek. What was I thinking anyway? Riding on horseback to London? To a townhouse that I didn't specifically know. With a dress on—how unlady-like. And for what? Ciel would surely send me home once I get there. Oh, and did I mention it was pouring rain? Well, yes, it was.

I think my misery is legit enough.

.

.

.

.

Finnian found himself feeling somewhat guilty. He couldn't exactly tell why, but he just felt so. Have he told the Lady Luna something she wasn't supposed to know? She was acting a bit strange; the way she pried for more information on the Young Master's London townhouse. It's as though she was planning on going after him on horseback—which would be what Mister Sebastian had told him to look out for.

The gardener shook the disturbing thoughts away, instead choosing to focus on weeding out the weeds on the flower bed. If he didn't focus, he could accidentally pull out the flowers instead of the weeds. And he wouldn't want Mister Sebastian scolding him for it. Nope.

The ruckus that followed his determined focus did break his concentration. _It must have been Maylene_, he thought. The maid could have lost her glasses and fell down a set of stairs. But the sounds of ruckus didn't stop there. It continued, and soon Finny found himself unable to concentrate. Decidedly, he stands up from his squatting position to enter the manor and ask why it's so noisy.

But it seems like he was beaten by the rest of the mansions' population; Maylene, Mister Bard, and Mister Tanaka. They were all looking at him as though he was the sole savior of their pitiful lives—save for Mister Tanaka, he was still calmly sipping his green tea.

"Have you seen the Lady Luna?" Maylene asked, her voice distressed. It looks as though they all have been searching for her through the mansion. "She's nowhere to be found!"

Finny felt a cold sweat breaking. Surely the lady hasn't done what he had been thinking of, surely she has more restrain than that.

"Finny!" the chef barked, apparently not amused. "Don't tell me you…"

The gardener could only let out a nervous chuckle before the whole group tackled him to the ground in rage.

.

.

.

.

As Luna Phantomhive, what would I do if I couldn't find Ciel's townhouse?

…

No, seriously. That wasn't a rhetorical question.

What would I do? Or maybe _should. _Because, well…right now…

"Miss, what did you think you were doing breaking into someone's house like that?"a police officer asked me, shaking his head in disapproval. "Were you even _thinking _at all?"

"Well, you see, this is all a very simple mistake that I made…haha…" I laughed dryly. "I thought that this was my cousin's house, so I…barged in."

The police officer sighed. I used this chance to eye my surroundings without looking suspicious. I suppose I was somewhat stupid; riding a horse to an exclusive townhouse area in London. To pull it off, I made a show of barging in _with _my horse—yes, that was very stupid, I concluded.

"Well Miss, you gave Mrs. O'Leary such a fright that we'll have to take you downtown." the police officer nodded, giving sideway glances to the…old lady that I accidentally startled by breaking into her house. Yeah, this is awkward.

I bowed apologetically to her and tried to look as sorry as possible—which isn't much.

"Oh, and you'll also have to pay for the damaged property," he added, scribbling something down in his notepad.

Aye…I'm doomed. And to top it off, I've got no money to bribe the officer with—and not even a single penny to replace Mrs. O'Leary's property. Ugh, how come I always end up in a mess ever since coming to the Phantomhive manor? First I get kidnapped, then get beaten up by some scarred dude which leads to some serious injuries, not to forget the part where I got harassed by the Phantomhive butler—okay, well, uh, that one I can't say for sure— and now this.

"Come on now, I don't want to waste all day here." The officer ushered me into a carriage. I followed him suit, but stopped midway when an idea struck my head.

"Sir, could you please tell me which of these houses is the Phantomhives'?" I asked conversationally, walking slowly, obviously stalling. The officer didn't look like he'd tell me, opting to stare at me suspiciously instead. Very smart Mister Officer, sir.

"Because I'd hate to break into the wrong house again when I get back." I added quickly. Even so, he still wasn't convinced. I suppose I wasn't much of a silver tongue, but really what do I have to do to convince him? Does he really _think _that I'll go with him nicely? Really? Do I _look _like the type?

Well then, there is only one last option in my arsenal; _the_ _innocent smile. _

"Miss, could you please stop doing whatever it is you are doing?" the police officer suddenly said, looking at me seriously. Holy cheese, the innocent smile didn't work! Eh…wait, I don't have an innocent smile. I only have the smirk, the evil smile, and the sly smile… Crap.

"Sir, please I have to get to the Phantomhive's townhouse as soon as possible!" I begged. "My aunt is sick on her deathbed!"

I don't think those lies were very convincing… But I don't want to be arrested either! I'm too young to go to jail. I know that there's no way Ciel would bail me out, and who do I have left?

"Look Miss, I don't know what you're playing at, but we're going to the station for standard procedures." He said sternly, grabbing my arm and dragging me across the street. Oh shit, what am I supposed to do now? Err… attract attention? Maybe if it comes down to life or death Ciel would save me? Nah, I'm positive that he'll laugh in the safe confines of his townhouse, glad to be rid of me for good.

His townhouse…which is his townhouse? I shouldn't be too far away, yes, his house must be somewhere here. I just have to find which. Mmm… maybe the one next to Mrs. O'Leary's? That might be possible. Finny must've scribbled the wrong number down or something. That would be the only plausible explanation for my mistake. It's _Finny_'s fault.

"Sir, please. I have to—"

"Sir, you don't have to take the girl downtown for standard procedures," Mrs. O'Leary intervened. Thank heavens for her kind soul! "She'll end up in jail for property damage anyway."

I take that back. You damned heartless old lady!

"But, what about my horse?" I asked back. Supposedly, this little fact had just slipped my mind. "I can't leave her out here alone!"

The police officer stared at me as if I just grew two heads. "Miss, I am not dumb. Your horse will be taken care of by the animal branch."

"Oh." Damn. I'm out of ideas.

"HEEELP! HEEEELP!" I screeched, attracting unwanted attention. Well, supposedly unwanted by the officer, but very much wanted by me. I'm sure that I'll look like the innocent one here, right?

Not five seconds have passed and people have already begun to turn their heads towards my direction. They were whispering to one another, but none came to my rescue. They were looking, just as I had intended, but that's as far as it went.

My screams have long died down and I bowed my head down in embarrassment. Hah, what is this, Luna Phantomhive, feeling _embarrassed_? I thought I had long flushed that emotion down the drain. Without warning, a makeshift cloth gag was put on my mouth and tied around my head. I didn't even try to fight the officer.

* * *

Chapter 10/END

**Author's Note**

Apparently I'm still alive. Expect more written crap out of me. Not really. Now I'm off to re-write this whole sad excuse for a story.


End file.
